You're My Soul, Hermione Granger
by Brilliana An-Nisa
Summary: Maaf, karena ada kesalahan yang mendasar, saya dengan berat hati memutuskan untuk men-DISCONTINUED fanfict ini. Saya sudah merasa minder dan kehabisan ide dengan fict abal ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, Wassalam :')
1. Chapter 1

"Draco, _please_. Jangan lakukan itu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. _You're My Soul,_ Hermione Granger."

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, tetapi ide dan cerita murni punya saya**

**Pairing : DraMione**

**Rated : T**

**Latar : Ketika Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan mencari Horcrux**

**Warning : OOC, typo (padahal saya sudah berusaha tidak typo), cerita gaje, berbeda dengan yang di novel/film (namanya juga ffn), alur gk beraturan, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**-o0o-**

* * *

Hermione duduk bersandar di bawah pohon besar sambil membaca buku karya Rita Skeeter tentang Albus Dumbledore—yang ia ambil dari rumah Bathilda Bagshot. Hermione dan Harry sedang berkelana untuk berburu 7 buah Horcrux Voldemort. Namun ketika di tengah jalan, Harry dan Ron bertengkar hebat, Ron pergi meninggalkan Harry dan Hermione entah kemana. Mereka berdua terpaksa melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa Ron. Mereka sudah berpindah-pindah tempat untuk mencari Horcrux—termasuk ke desa Godric's Hollow. Dan bahkan tragisnya, mereka hampir saja terbunuh oleh ular yang menyamar sebagai Bathilda Bagshot. Sungguh perjalanan yang mengerikan.

"Hermione," panggil Harry, "kali ini kau melakukan ini semua sendirian." Ia mendudukkan diri di hadapan Hermione.

"Hutan Dean. Aku pernah kesini beberapa tahun lalu, dengan orang tuaku." Jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum muram.

Harry tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia teringat oleh tongkat sihirnya. "Hermione, dimana tongkatku?"

Namun bukannya menjawab, Hermione malah menggeser tempat duduknya dan mengeluarkan tongkat Harry dari saku mantelnya. Tongkat itu 'hampir' patah menjadi dua, hanya sehelai bulu Phoenix berwarna perak yang masih melekat dan menghubungkan patahan tongkat. "Ma-Maafkan aku, Harry. Tongkatmu patah, aku tak bisa memperbaikinya. Aku sudah berusaha—"

"Tak apa." Potong Harry dengan nada seperti orang marah, "pinjamkan saja tongkatmu. Masuklah dan hangatkan dirimu. Malam ini aku saja yang berjaga." Ucap Harry sambil mengambil tongkat yang diulurkan Hermione.

* * *

Cuaca di luar sangat dingin. Badai salju terdengar berdesing, menerpa tenda Harry dan Hermione. Harry tidak bisa berjaga di luar, melainkan hanya di depan pintu. Hermione sedang memperhatikan Teropong-Curiga yang sengaja mereka pasang untuk berjaga-jaga. Teropong itu tidak bergerak, namun Hermione merasa ada seseorang berada di sekitar tenda mereka.

"Hermione, ingin berapa lama kau memperhatikan Teropong-Curiga yang tidak bergerak? Cepatlah pergi tidur, aku akan berjaga." Perintah Harry dengan lembut.

Namun Hermione tetap bergeming, "Entahlah, Harry. Aku tidak ingin tidur, perasaanku tidak enak. Sepertinya akan ada seseorang yang datang. Aku takut jika itu adalah Pelahap Maut."

Harry memutar bola matanya, "Oh, sudahlah, Hermione. Bukannya kau sudah memasang mantera perlindungan di sekitar tenda? Tidak akan ada Pelahap Maut atau siapapun yang—"

"Shhtt—Harry, dengar." Hermione mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Harry diam.

"Ada ap—"

"Kubilang diam." Perintah Hermione dengan suara lirih.

Mereka berdua mendengarkan keadaan sekitar dalam diam, mencoba menangkap bunyi-bunyi mencurigakan. Hermione, yang masih sangat penasaran, mengambil dua buah Telinga Terjulur dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Harry satu. Mereka cepat-cepat memasukkan ujung benang berwarna kulit ke dalam telinga dan menjulurkan ujung lainnya keluar pintu masuk tenda. Mereka diam mencoba menangkap suara-suara mencurigakan yang tadi sempat terdengar. Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat, sepertinya ia melangkah dengan terseok-seok. Mereka juga mendengar suara orang batuk-batuk, sepertinya seorang pria.

"Tolong—uhuk, uhuk—tidak adakah—uhuk—orang disini? Siapa saja—uhuk, uhuk—tolong." Terdengar suara seorang pria merintih meminta pertolongan. Harry dan Hermione saling bertatapan sambil mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya mereka kenal dengan suara itu.

"Bagaimana, Harry? Apa kita tolong saja dia?" bisik Hermione.

Harry mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Entahlah, Hermione. Aku tak yakin, siapa tahu itu adalah Pelahap Maut."

Hermione membuka pintu tenda sedikit. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, badai salju di luar sangat lebat, sehingga pemandangan di sekitarnya tak terlihat. Ia menutupnya lagi dan menoleh kepada Harry. "Aku tak dapat melihat apapun di luar. Badainya sangat lebat." bisiknya.

Harry berdiri dan melemparkan Telinga Terjulur ke meja. Ia memakai jaket tebalnya dan membawa tongkat sihir Hermione. "Akan aku periksa sebentar." Sebelum Harry melangkah pergi, Hermione mencegatnya.

"Tidak, Harry. Jangan. Siapa tahu dia adalah Pelahap Maut dan—lagipula, di luar badainya sangat lebat." Bujuk Hermione.

Namun, Harry tetap bersikukuh, "Aku hanya akan memeriksanya sampai batas mantera perlindungan. Aku tidak akan melewatinya, tenang saja. Sudah, kau tunggu aku disini saja." Ucap Harry menenangkan, ia melangkah keluar menghilang di tengah badai salju.

Hermione menggigiti jarinya dan duduk di kursi berlengan. Berkali-kali ia mengintip keluar tenda, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Beberapa menit berlalu, Harry belum juga kembali. Ia sangat khawatir. Akhirnya, Hermione memutuskan untuk menyusul Harry. Namun sebelum Hermione selesai memakai mantel, Harry membuka pintu tenda. Ia sedang merangkul seseorang pria, berbadan tinggi tegap, berdagu runcing, dan berambut pirang.

Draco Malfoy

"Hermione, cepat ambilkan air hangat." Suruh Harry. Ia meletakkan tubuh Draco yang lemas dan berbalut salju di atas tempat tidur Hermione. Hermione mengangguk. Tubuh Draco menggigil kedinginan, bibirnya pucat, dan tubuhnya sangat dingin.

Hermione kembali sambil membawa sebaskom air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih. "Cepat kompres dia." Ucap Harry, Hermione mengangguk patuh. Ia mencelupkan handuk kecil itu ke dalam air hangat dan mengompres dahi Draco.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kesini, Harry? Dia Pelahap Maut, dia bisa saja berpura-pura dan setelah menemukan kita, dia akan memberitahu Tuannya." Ucap Hermione dengan ketus.

"Shhtt—sudahlah, Hermione. Soal itu gampang, kita bisa saja melakukan Jampi Memori kepadanya. Sekarang, kita harus menolongnya terlebih dahulu." Jawab Harry. Hermione hanya terdiam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Uhm—Hermione, sepertinya kita harus mengganti bajunya." Ucap Harry tiba-tiba.

Mata Hermione terbelalak, "Apa maksudmu 'kita'? Kau saja yang melakukannya." Pipi Hermione tiba-tiba memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Harry memutar bola matanya, "Kau tinggal mengucapkan mantera saja. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Hermione mendesah dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia mencari baju Draco di dalam ransel hitam yang Draco bawa. Setelah menemukan setelan piyama hijau hangat, ia meletakkannya di samping tubuh Draco dan menutup mata. Hermione mengucapkan mantera non-verbal, dan secara otomatis baju itu mengganti sendiri. Hermione menyihir pakaian basah Draco menjadi kering dan melipatnya. "Bagaimana? Sudah? Tidak ada yang harus kuurusi lagi, kan?" tukas Hermione dengan nada mengejek.

Harry tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hermione, "Tidak, terima kasih. Uhm—sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau lakukan." Ujar Harry sambil tersenyum jahil.

Hermione mendelik memandang sahabatnya itu, "Apa?"

"Yeah—sederhana. Hanya menjaga Malfoy. Jika dia macam-macam, berikan saja Jampi Memori—"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"Karena aku berjaga, Hermione."

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang berjaga malam ini."

"Tidak bisa."

"Arrgghh—Harry, kau amat sangat menyebalkan." Bentak Hermione, "Ya, ya, ya, aku mau menjaga musang gila ini." Ucap Hermione akhirnya. Harry tertawa dan berjalan menuju kursi dekat pintu tenda untuk kembali melakukan tugas berjaganya lagi. Hermione mengumpat dalam hati dan memandang wajah pucat Draco yang sedang pingsan. Lama Hermione terjaga, akhirnya ia tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di kursi berlengan.

* * *

Draco merasa kepalanya begitu pusing dan suhu badannya tinggi. Ketika ia memegang dahinya untuk mengecek suhu badan, ia merasa ada handuk basah yang digunakan untuk mengompres dirinya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk melihat sekitar.

Draco merasakan dirinya sedang berbaring di tempat tidur kecil, namun sangat nyaman dan beraroma vanila yang menggiurkan. Kemudian ketika ia menoleh ke samping, ia mendapati Hermione sedang terlelap di kursi berlengan. "AAAAAAA..." Draco berteriak kaget.

Hermione tersentak bangun dan langsung mengacungkan tongkatnya ke segala arah. Kemudian ia tersadar dan menatap Draco dengan tatapan membunuh, "MALFOY," bentaknya, "bisa tidak sih, kau tidak membuat kekacauan disini? Kalau kau tidak bisa menutup mulut, akan kubunuh kau." Bentak Hermione.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Draco.

"Seharusnya, aku yang bertanya kepadamu. Kenapa kau berkeliaran di sekitar tenda kami tadi malam? Untuk memburu kami, eh? Jika bukan karena Harry, kau pasti akan mati membeku di luar. Berterima kasihlah karena masih ada orang yang mau menyelamatkanmu, Ferret bodoh." Bentak Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia terengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah.

Draco mencibir, "Apa? Berterima kasih? Kepadamu dan Potter? _NO WAY!_" ucapnya dengan nada angkuh.

Harry memasuki tenda dengan terburu-buru, "Ada apa, Hermione?" ucapnya cepat-cepat karena mendengar keributan dari dalam tenda.

"Harry, sebaiknya kau tak usah membantu pria pirang ini semalam—"

"Hey, apa kau bilang, rambut semak?"

"Dasar musang."

"Berang-berang."

"Mayat hidup."

"Gigi tonggos."

Hermione menganga, "Oy, gigiku tidak tonggos. Dasar kau—"

"DIAM." Bentak Harry. Ia memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut akibat mendengar cekcok ini. Ia tidak heran, mengingat selama di Hogwarts, Draco dan Hermione selalu bertengkar meskipun hanya karena masalah sepele. "Oke, diam. Bisa tidak kalian berhenti bertengkar sehari saja?"

"TIDAK." Ucap Hermione dan Draco bersamaan. Mereka saling pandang dengan tatapan membunuh. Harry hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat kedua orang tersebut. Hermione menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan mengucapkan sumpah-serapah berulang kali.

Draco mendecih dan mengumpat, "Dasar wanita gila. Apa dia tidak diajari cara menjadi wanita baik? Setidaknya—"

"Malfoy, bisa diam tidak?" tukas Harry dengan ketus. Draco memandangnya dan mencibir. Harry memutar bola matanya dan pergi keluar untuk berjaga lagi.

* * *

Hermione memasak jamur kayu yang baru saja ia petik dari hutan. Memang rasanya tidak terlalu enak, setidaknya mereka tidak kelaparan. Hermione melamun, ia kepikiran dengan Ron. Bagaimana kabar Ron sekarang? Ia tak tahu. Ia hanya bisa berdo'a supaya Ron baik-baik saja dimanapun ia berada. Hermione merasa sangat kesepian jika tidak ada Ron, hanya ada dia, Harry, dan—euh... Hermione malas mengakuinya—baiklah, Malfoy.

"Hey, otak ganggang, kau berniat memasak atau melamun?" ucap Draco tiba-tiba dengan suara mengejek. "Lihatlah, masakanmu gosong. Dasar lemah, wanita memang lemah. Tidak bisa apa-apa." Cela Draco dengan suara lirih.

Hermione tersentak kaget, "Oh, ya ampun. Jamurku. Oh, Tuhan, bagaimana ini?" Hermione menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gusar. Ia membawa wajannya keluar dan membuang masakannya yang gosong. Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalau tidak bisa memasak, mending tidak usah. Daripada kau membuang-buang bahan masakan dan—bisa saja membakar tenda kecil kalian ini." Cela Draco dengan seringai kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

Hermione mendelik menatapnya sambil membersihkan wajannya. "Diam kau, Malfoy. Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja ke Mannormu yang besar dan nyaman itu?" ejek Hermione.

Seringai di wajah Draco menghilang, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. "Aku tak mau pulang ke neraka itu lagi. Bisa-bisa aku mati muda." Kata Draco dengan dingin.

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung mendengar perkataan Draco. Ada apa dengan pemuda pirang ini? Apakah dia ada masalah dengan keluarga atau Pelahap Maut lainnya? Entahlah. Hermione tak ingin ikut campur mengenai masalah Draco yang terkesan pribadi ini. Hermione hanya memunggungi Draco sambil terus menggosok wajannya yang berkerak.

Draco menghampiri Hermione dan menyahut wajan yang sedang dibersihkan Hermione. Hermione mendelik menatapnya, namun Draco hanya diam dan merapalkan mantera ke arah wajan yang menghitam dan penuh kerak itu. Dalam sekejap mata, wajan itu bersih seperti baru lagi. Draco menyeringai dan mendecih, "Begini saja tidak bisa. Dasar Muggle bodoh." Umpat Draco sambil berjalan pergi. Hermione menganga bodoh memandang punggung Draco.

"Cih, dasar Darah-Murni sombong." Gumam Hermione lirih. Ia meletakkan wajannya dan mengambil keranjang bambu yang digantung di kanvas tenda. Hermione berjalan keluar untuk mencari bahan makanan lagi. Namun, ia tidak melihat seorang pun di luar. Kemana Harry dan Draco? Hermione mengedikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan berjalan mencari makanan.

"Hermione, mau kemana?" teriak Harry dari jauh sambil berlari menghampiri Hermione.

Hermione menoleh dan tersenyum, "Yeah, aku mencari bahan makanan lagi. Jamur kayu persediaan kita gosong ketika aku masak. Aaarrgghh... ini semua salahku." Kata Hermione frustasi sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang terkuncir indah, sehingga menjadi berantakan.

Harry tersenyum, "Tak apa, akan kutemani mencari bahan makanan. Aku juga sekalian mau mencari kayu bakar untuk api unggun." Kata Harry. Hermione tersenyum dan mereka berjalan berdua mencari sesuatu untuk bisa dimasak.

"Harry," panggil Hermione tiba-tiba sambil memetik buah Berry Liar, "apa kau tidak merasa risih kalau Draco Malfoy ada disini? Maksudku—aku hanya takut saja, kalau-kalau dia memanggil Pelahap Maut lain atau Vol—uhm.. maksudku, Kau-Tau-Siapa sendiri untuk menangkap kita. Kenapa kau tidak mengusirnya saja?" tanya Hermione.

Salju mulai turun lagi, Harry mendongak sambil menjawab, "Entahlah, Hermione. Aku juga merasa takut. Mungkin nanti dia juga pergi dengan sendirinya. Aku malas berbicara dengannya lagi. Ayo, apa sudah selesai? Salju mulai turun." Harry menggendong kayu bakarnya. Hermione mengangguk dan mereka berdua kembali ke tenda sambil membawa cukup kayu bakar dan Berry Liar untuk dimakan.

Draco duduk di kursi berlengan Hermione sambil menyangga dagu runcingnya. Ekspresinya terlihat sedih dan bingung. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Kembali ke Mannor? _Hell, no_. Tidak akan. Ia benci dipaksa menjadi pengikut si Darah-Campuran, Voldemort. Keluarga Malfoy adalah Darah-Murni terhormat, kenapa mereka mau saja diperbudak oleh penyihir berdarah-campuran? Draco tak habis pikir, mengingat ayahnya yang sangat memuja Voldemort. Draco mendecih mengingat itu semua. Ia menyeringai sinis dan berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya.

"Aku tidak bodoh." Gumam Draco lirih sambil menunduk mengamati air yang mengalir dari keran westafel. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai menyebalkan. "Aku tak akan mau menjadi budakmu lagi, Darah-Campuran bodoh." Umpatnya sambil mengangkat kepala memandang pantulan wajahnya dari kaca yang memerah menahan amarah.

Harry mengetuk pintu Kamar Mandi, "Malfoy, kau di dalam? Cepatlah keluar, aku hendak bicara." Kata Harry dengan datar sambil melirik Hermione yang sedang mencuci buah Berry di dapur tenda.

Draco memutar bola matanya dan mendengus, "Ya, Potter. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Draco malas. Ia menyeka air yang membasahi mukanya dan membuka pintu menghadap Harry. "Ya?"

"Bisa kita duduk sebentar?" Harry melangkah menuju kursi panjang dan Draco mengikutinya. "Apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Harry setelah duduk.

Draco menatap Harry dengan datar. "Bukan urusanmu, Potty."

"Jelas ini urusanku, Malfoy. Apa kau juga ikut memburu kami seperti rekan-rekan Pelahap Mautmu lainnya?" tukas Harry dengan tajam.

Hermione yang mendengar sayup-sayup suara Harry dan Draco sedang mengobrol, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memperhatikan. Ia meniriskan buah Berrynya dan menaruhnya di meja, ia menempelkan telinganya ke kanvas tenda untuk menguping pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai mengejek, "Kau takut, Potter? Apa kau takut para Pelahap Maut menangkapmu?" Draco tertawa mengejek, "sayangnya aku bukan Pelahap Maut lagi, Potter."

Harry mendengus tidak percaya, "Pelahap Maut tidak pernah berhenti, Malfoy. Mereka tetap menjadi Pelahap Maut sampai kapanpun. Termasuk kau." Tukas Harry.

Hermione memutuskan untuk menghampiri Harry dan Draco. mereka langsung berhenti ketika melihat Hermione. Harry hanya menunduk sambil menyangga dahinya, Draco memandang Hermione dengan pandangan membunuh. Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa, Granger? Menguping pembicaraan, eh?" sindir Draco.

Hermione mengatupkan mulutnya dan memandang Harry dan Draco secara bergantian, "Uhm—tidak. A-aku hanya... hanya... ingin memanggil Harry sebentar." Kilah Hermione sambil tersenyum kepada Harry.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya dan menghela nafas, "Ya, Hermione?"

"Be-Berrynya sudah siap, Harry. Apa kubawakan kemari saja?"

"Tidak usah, nanti saja, Hermione. Aku belum lapar." Harry tersenyum. Hermione membalas senyumnya dan berbalik pergi.

"Kenapa aku tidak ditawari makanan?" ucap Draco tiba-tiba ke arah Hermione.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**~To be Continue~**

* * *

**Hollaaa... ('-')/**

**Ketemu lagi dengan author newbie yang masih belajar ini :v**

**Bagaimana fict terbaruku? Jelek, kah? Huwaaa... Maafkanlah saya T-T**

**RnR please...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco, _please_. Jangan lakukan itu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. _You're My Soul,_ Hermione Granger."

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, tetapi ide dan cerita murni punya saya**

**Pairing : DraMione**

**Rated : T**

**Latar : Ketika Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan mencari Horcrux**

**Warning : OOC, typo (padahal saya sudah berusaha tidak typo), cerita gaje, berbeda dengan yang di novel/film (namanya juga ffn), alur gk beraturan, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**(Chapter 2)**

**-o0o-**

* * *

"Tidak. Cari saja makananmu sendiri. Aku tak tahu makanan musang sepertimu." Ucap Hermione ketus tanpa berbalik menghadap Draco. ia menghentakkan kakinya keluar tenda menghindari Draco. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione, Draco mengikutinya secara diam-diam.

"Ah... Dasar Musang Sialan. Kenapa ia harus berada disini, sih?" umpat Hermione frustasi sambil menendang dahan-dahan kering yang ia lewati. Ia terus berjalan sambil mengumpat-ngumpat tak jelas. Hermione tidak sadar, bahwa dirinya sudah melewati batas Mantera Perlindungan. "Kenapa harus ada dia di dunia ini? Aku sudah cukup muak mel—" ucapan Hermione terpotong karena ada seseorang yang menariknya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke batang pohon dengan kasar. Hermione merintih. "Malfoy, apa yang—"

"Sshhtt... diam, Granger." Draco membekap mulut Hermione. Mereka saling bertatapan, manik hazel hangat Hermione bertemu dengan manik kelabu dingin Draco. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, bahkan hampir bersentuhan.

_SREK! SREK!_ Hermione dan Draco menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara. Mata Hermione membelalak, ia melihat lima—oh, bukan—mungkin sepuluh lebih Pelahap Maut melewati tempat singgah mereka sambil membawa dua orang mayat dan beberapa kantong Galleon yang berat. Nafas Hermione memburu lantaran panik. Ia menatap Draco, apakah dugaan Hermione benar, bahwa Draco akan memanggil Pelahap Maut lainnya untuk menangkap ia dan Harry? Hermione menangis dalam diam. Draco, yang merasa tangannya basah oleh air mata Hermione, langsung menoleh menatapnya. Draco tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir menyuruh Hermione diam. Hermione mengangguk patuh dan hanya bisa terisak dalam diam.

Salah satu Pelahap Maut, yang Hermione ketahui bernama Fenrir Greyback, menghentikan langkahnya. Draco dan Hermione menahan nafas dan berdo'a dalam hati supaya selamat. "Sepertinya aku mencium bau manusia." Gumamnya kepada teman-temannya yang hanya bisa saling berpandangan. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara bersalju hutan dan menoleh kesana-kemari, "Ya, manusia. Sepertinya bukan hanya kita yang berada disini." Gumam Greyback.

Seorang teman Greyback membanting kantong Galleon dan menggerutu dengan keras, "Bisa cepat tidak, sih? Kau tau, ini sangat berat. Jika kau ingin membawanya aku tidak keberatan."

Greyback mendengus, "Tidak. Kau saja yang membawanya. Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang juga." Ucap Greyback akhirnya. Ia dan segerombolan Pelahap Maut lainnya pun pergi meninggalkan tempat Draco dan Hermione berada.

Draco menghela nafas dan melepas bungkaman tangannya dari bibir Hermione. Hermione menatap Draco tidak percaya. Jadi, bukan Draco yang memanggil mereka? Hermione menarik _scarf_ merahnya dan mengusap tangan Draco yang basah akibat terkena air mata Hermione. Draco merasa canggung diperlakukan seperti itu kepada Hermione, tetapi sesaat kemudian ia sudah mulai rileks.

"Jadi, bukan kau yang memanggil mereka?" bisik Hermione sambil menunduk mengusap tangan Draco.

Draco menelan ludahnya untuk berbicara, tetapi sangat susah rasanya mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab gadis di hadapannya itu, "Ehem—yeah, memang bukan aku." Jawabnya dengan suara tercekat. Demi Jenggot Merlin, kenapa ia harus gugup menghadapi Hermione? Rileks, Draco. Rileks. Jangan membuat malu dirimu sendiri.

Hermione mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Draco. Mata mereka bertemu lagi. Mereka saling bertatapan di tengah hujan salju dengan berpegangan tangan, oh.. sunggur romantis sekali. Hermione tersadar, ia langsung melepas tangan Draco dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, mencoba menghilangkan bayangan iris kelabu Draco yang menurutnya sangat—er—indah.

"Kau mau kemana? Seharusnya kau tidak melewati batas Mantera Perlindunganmu. Akibatnya seperti tadi, kau hampir saja ketahuan Pelahap Maut." Omel Draco dengan nada angkuh khasnya.

Salju turun semakin deras, menemani suasana canggung Draco dan Hermione saat ini. Hermione masih menunduk sambil memegangi _scarf_nya. Draco merebut _scarf_nya dan memasangkannya di leher Hermione. Hermione tersentak kaget, namun ia hanya diam saja membiarkan Draco melakukan itu.

"Supaya kau tidak kedinginan." Ucap Draco sambil membelai bahu Hermione.

Ketika Draco hendak pergi, Hermione menggenggam tangan Draco sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan canggung. Draco berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Hermione lagi. Hermione melepas genggamannya dan memberanikan diri menatap iris kelabu Draco lagi. Pipi Hermione memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ma-Malfoy. Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu." Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bersedekap memandang Hermione, "Tanyakan saja." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Hermione dengan suara bergetar karena gugup. Ah.. sial, kenapa ia harus gugup?

Draco mengangkat bibirnya, membentuk seringai yang menyebalkan, "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanyanya. Hermione menunduk, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Draco mengangkat dagu Hermione, memaksa sang empunya menatap manik kelabu Draco. "Jawab aku, Granger."

"Ka-Karena aku ingin tahu." Jawab Hermione menahan supaya nada bicaranya tetap normal.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hermione. Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Oh, Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Draco Malfoy, apakah ia ingin menciumnya? Namun ternyata tidak, Draco mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Hermione untuk membisikkan seseuatu."Kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu, Granger? Kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu semua masalahku—masalah orang lain? Hn?" bisik Draco lembut menggelitiki telinga Hermione.

Hermione mengatur nafas mencoba rileks untuk menjawab pertanyaan Draco. "A-Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Malfoy. Aku—Aku hanya takut."

Draco menyeringai. "Kenapa kau harus takut, Granger?"

"Aku—Aku takut kau akan membawa kami kepada Vol—"

"Jangan sebut namanya." Bisik Draco dengan tajam. "Apa kau tahu, jika kau menyebut namanya, Pelahap Maut lainnya akan datang dan menangkap kita semua."

Hermione menghela nafas, "Maaf—Aku hanya takut kau akan membawa kami kepada Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Malfoy." Bisik Hermione sambil menahan air mata.

Draco menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Hermione dan menatap manik hazelnya. Ia hanya menyeringai, tanpa berkata apapun, ia membelai rambut Hermione dengan pelan dan menyuruhnya masuk. Ia sendiri pergi entah kemana. Hermione hanya mematung menatap punggung Draco yang semakin menjauh. Ada apa dengan pria pirang itu? Apa ia baru saja kehilangan memorinya atau terkena kutukan _Imperius_ sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya barusan? Hermione menghela nafas dan berjalan masuk ke arah tenda dengan menggosok-gosok pipinya yang memerah.

* * *

Harry duduk di depan pintu tenda sambil memainkan tongkat Hermione dengan tenang, Hermione sedang berkutat dengan buku-bukunya di lantai, sedangkan Draco—ia sedang duduk termenung di kursi berlengan yang biasa diduduki Hermione. Semenjak tadi siang, Draco dan Hermione tidak pernah saling bicara satu sama lain lagi.

"Aku mau berjaga di luar. Kalian berdua—berjanjilah bahwa kalian tidak akan adu mulut ataupun saling melempar kutukan satu sama lain, atau akan aku transfigurasi kalian berdua. Mengerti?" gertak Harry sambil mengacungkan tongkat ke arah Hermione dan Draco bergantian. Draco mengangguk lesu, namun Hermione tidak mendengarkan. "Hermione—"

"Ya, ya, ya, Harry. Aku dengar. Lagipula, tongkatku kau pegang, jadi aku tidak akan melempar kutukan kepada siapapun." Jawab Hermione malas.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." pamit Harry. Hermione dan Draco mengangguk bersamaan.

Setelah Harry keluar, Draco berdiri. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Hermione, untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya, ia menghampiri Hermione dan duduk di hadapan gadis berambut ikal itu. "Apa matamu tidak lelah menghadapi huruf-huruf kecil di buku ini, eh?" ucap Draco membuka pembicaraan.

Hermione menghela nafas dan memandang Draco dengan tatapan memelas. "Daripada kau mengganggu, bisa tidak membantu saja?" ucapnya dengan lesu. Draco menahan tawa dan mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, Nona-Berwajah-Memelas, apa yang bisa kubantu?" goda Draco.

Hermione tersenyum kecil mendengar gurauan Draco dan memberikan buku Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita warisan Prof Dumbledore kepada Draco. Ia membuka halaman yang menunjukkan tanda seperti mata berada. "Apa kau tahu simbol apa ini, Malfoy? Aku yakin ini bukan Rune atau semacamnya. Aku juga tidak pernah menemukan referensi apapun di dalam buku-bukuku tentang simbol ini."

"Memang ini bukan Rune, Granger. Ini adalah simbol Deathly-Hallows." Ucap Draco dengan santai. "Aku pernah melihat tanda semacam ini di kamar orang tuaku. Seingatku, ini adalah lambang yang sering dipakai oleh Penyihir Hitam—musuh Dumbledore—Grindelwald." Jawab Draco sambil terus menunduk memperhatikan buku.

Hermione menganga, "Grin—Grindelwald? Penyihir Hitam yang dikalahkan oleh Dumbledore?"

"Tepat sekali."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Grindelwald—Hermione ingat nama itu. Nama Grindelwald selalu muncul di buku manapun yang pernah dibaca Hermione. Tetapi ia bingung, kenapa terdapat lambang Grindelwald di buku milik Prof Dumbledore? Bukankah itu aneh, mengingat mereka berdua adalah musuh. "Apa kau tahu arti dari lambang-lambang ini, Malfoy? Sepertinya seseorang sengaja menggambarnya di buku ini. Bukankah itu sungguh aneh? Mengingat buku ini adalah buku dongeng anak-anak." Hermione mengerutkan keningnya berfikir keras.

Draco mengelus dagunya untuk berfikir, "_Well,_ sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingat makna simbol ini, tapi—sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya. Sebentar, aku lupa." Draco memijat keningnya.

"Uhm—kita pikirkan besok saja, oke? Aku sudah lelah." Gumam Hermione lirih. Ia berdiri dan mengintip keadaan luar melewati pintu tenda. Tidak ada siapapun, kemana Harry? Hanya ada bekas api unggun yang masih mengepulkan asap. Apa jangan-jangan Harry berada dalam bahaya? Ia berbalik menghadap Draco yang masih duduk di lantai membolak-balik buku Hermione. "Malfoy, kemana Harry? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Kita cari dia, ayo." Ajak Hermione. Draco mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan mencari Harry di sepanjang Hutan.

* * *

Draco menggenggam tongkatnya kuat-kuat sambil terus berjalan—sesekali melirik ke arah Hermione yang berwajah cemas. Entah kenapa, Draco merasa sangat nyaman berada di sekitar mereka, terutama Hermione. Ia merasa hangat dan betah berada selalu di dekatnya. Tanpa disadari, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum malu-malu yang selama ini tidak pernah dikeluarkan oleh Draco.

"Kenapa kau hanya senyum-senyum seperti orang gila begitu, Malfoy? Apa kau lupa memeriksakan kejiwaanmu, eh?" ejek Hermione sambil terus berjalan. "Ayo, lebih cepat. Kita harus mencari Harry. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya." Desis Hermione sambil menarik lengan Draco dengan pipi memerah. Draco hanya patuh dan mengikuti kemanapun Hermione membawanya.

Mereka sudah lama mencari-cari Harry hingga tengah malam. Salju turun semakin deras dan angin bertiup sangat kencang membuat badan kedua insan itu bergidik kedinginan. Draco, yang hanya memakai setelan jas formalnya, nampak sangat kedinginan. Bibirnya memucat dan badannya bergetar hebat. Tangannya yang tidak terbalut apapun serasa membeku. Hermione menoleh memandangnya, "Ada apa, Malfoy? Kau kedinginan?" tanya Hermione sambil menggenggam tangan Draco.

Draco mengangguk pelan.

Hermione mendesah, ia melepas kedua sarung tangannya dan memberikannya kepada Draco. "Lain kali, jika kau hendak keluar, pakailah pakaian hangat. Jangan jas semacam ini. Ah.. Dasar Bodoh." Umpat Hermione lirih.

"Jika kau memberikan semua sarung tanganmu, kau juga akan kedinginan, Bodoh." Draco memakai sarung tangan Hermione yang sebelah kanan dan memasangkan sebelah kirinya di tangan kiri Hermione. "Nah, begini caranya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan tangan kita yang sebelah?" tanyanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya.

Draco menyeringai. Ia meraih tangan Hermione menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak tertutup apapun, menggenggamnya dengan lembut, dan memasukkannya ke kantong jas Draco. Hermione terkejut atas perlakuan Draco. Draco menatap Hermione dan menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Hermione. "Bagaimana? Aku lebih pintar kan, Granger?" Draco menyombongkan diri.

Hermione mengalihkan mukanya dan tersenyum tipis. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena mendapat perlakuan seromantis ini dari seorang Draco Malfoy. _Hell,_ ia tidak menyangka. meskipun genggaman tangan Draco yang dingin tidak membuatnya semakin hangat, justru dia malah merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Kita lanjutkan sekarang?" tanya Draco sambil menggerak-gerakkan jarinya untuk menggenggam tangan Hermione lebih erat.

Pipi Hermione dipenuhi semburat merah yang sangat kentara. "Uhm—kurasa kita kembali ke tenda saja. Mungkin Harry sudah kembali. Kalau tidak—yeah, semoga saja dia sudah kembali. Ayo." Ajak Hermione. Draco hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

* * *

Ketika mereka memasuki tenda, Harry sudah duduk di tempat tidur Hermione bersama seseorang—Ron Weasley. Hermione terbelalak kaget, begitupun Ron yang melihat Hermione sedang berjalan berdampingan—dan berpegangan tangan—dengan musuhnya, Draco Malfoy. Ron langsung berdiri dan memisahkan genggaman tangan mereka, ia mengarahkan tongkat sihirya tepat di depan hidung Draco.

"RON." Pekik Hermione. Ia mendorong Ron agar menjauh dari Draco. Ia memukuli Ron dengan kasar. "_You—complete—arse, _Ronald Weasley." Bentak Hermione sambil terus memukuli tubuh Ron dengan ransel. "Kau baru saja muncul setelah berminggu-minggu menghilang dan berani mengacungkan tongkatmu di depan hidung Malfoy?" bentaknya. Kemudian ia tersadar dengan yang ia ucapkan. Hermione keceplosan membela Draco Malfoy.

Ron ternganga mendengar bentakan Hermione. "Kau—Kau membelanya, Hermione?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"_Hell, no_. Bukan itu maksudku—maksudku—kau tidak boleh mengacungkan tongkatmu seenaknya saja kepada orang lain, Ron." Kilah Hermione. "Lupakan itu. Bagaimana kau—tunggu." Hermione mengangkat tangan Ron yang memegang kalung Horcrux yang sudah hancur. Ia melirik ke tangan Ron yang satunya lagi sedang memegang Pedang Godric Gryffindor. "Kau—Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" desak Hermione.

"Tanya saja kepada Harry." Jawab Ron seraya menoleh dan nyengir kepada Harry. Harry yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran hebat antara Ron dan Hermione, berdiri dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang Patronus betina dan sebagainya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Harry, Hermione menoleh memandang Ron. "Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau menemukan kami lagi disini?" tanyanya seraya mundur selangkah mendekati Draco yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Ini." Ron mngambil Deluminatornya—pemberian Prof Dumbledore—dari saku jubahnya. "Ternyata, benda ini tidak hanya bisa menyalakan atau mematikan lampu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bekerjanya atau kenapa itu terjadi waktu itu dan tidak waktu-waktu lainnya, karena aku sudah ingin kembali sejak aku pergi. Tapi aku sedang mendengarkan radio, pagi-pagi sekali pada Hari Natal, dan aku mendengar... aku mendengar suaramu."

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak percaya, "Kau mendengar suaraku dari radio? Oh, lucu sekali, Ron." Ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tidak, bukan." Kata Ron cepat-cepat. "Aku mendengarnya dari dalam sakuku. Suaramu," ia mengangkat Deluminatornya lagi, "muncul dari sini."

Hermione mengibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir lalat dengan tak percaya. "Lalu, persisnya apa yang kukatakan?" ucap Hermione dengan galak.

"Namaku, 'Ron', hanya namaku, Hermione. Lalu aku mengeluarkan Deluminator ini dari dalam saku celanaku. Namun tak tampak ada perbedaan, tetapi aku yakin telah mendengar suaramu. Jadi aku meng-kliknya, ada secercah cahaya keluar dari sini. Sebuah bola cahaya, seperti berdenyut, dan kebiruan, seperti cahaya yang mengelilingi Portkey. Kalian tahu?"

"Yeah." Jawab Harry dan Hermione bersamaan. Draco hanya diam menyimak.

"Aku mengambil barang-barangku, dan memperhatikan entah benda apa itu dengan seksama. Kemudian, ia masuk ke dalam tubuhku, tepatnya ke dadaku. Yeah... ke hatiku." Ucap Ron meyakinkan siapa saja. "Dan kemudian aku ber-Disapparate, aku tiba di balik bukit sini. Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya salah satu dari kalian muncul. Kau Harry."

Harry mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hermione menatap Ron dengan pandangan galak dan membunuh.

Ron menoleh kepada Draco dan memandangnya dengan sinis. "Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi—bisakah kalian berdua menceritakan bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan sampah busuk ini dan membawanya bersama kalian?" tanya Ron dengan sinis sambil menunjuk Draco.

Muka Draco memerah menahan amarah. Hermione mundur dan menghalangi tubuh Draco. "Tak apa, Granger." Gumam Draco sambil menggeser pelan tubuh Hermione. "Aku kabur dari Mannor." ungkap Draco akhirnya.

"Apa?" ucap Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bersamaan.

Draco memandang mereka bergantian. "Yeah, aku kabur dari Mannor untuk menghindari Kau-Tahu-Siapa."

"Kenapa kau menghindarinya?" tanya Harry.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Oh, _come on_, Potter. Apa kau mau dijadikan budaknya dan tinggal setiap hari serumah dengannya? Yeah, meskipun secara teknis Mannor itu punya keluargaku, tetapi dia menjadikan Mannor menjadi Markas Besar Pelahap Maut." Jawab Draco disertai helaan nafas. "Aku—Aku tidak tega mendengar jeritan para tahanan setiap hari yang disiksa oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Aku tak tahan melihat berbagai macam pembunuhan yang dilakukan di rumahku. Aku juga tidak tahan melihat kedua orang tuaku disiksa setiap hari di depan mataku. Bahkan, aku juga disiksa. Setiap Pelahap Maut yang gagal melakukan tugas akan diberi hukuman seperti itu." Jelas Draco dengan nada tercekat.

Hermione hampir meneteskan air matanya mendengar penuturan Draco, Ron menunduk memandang sepatunya, dan Harry memandang Draco dengan pandangan campur-aduk.

"Apa kalian kira aku mau menjadi Pelahap Maut dengan suka rela seperti lainnya? Huh—sama sekali tidak. Aku benci dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan Pelahap Maut. Aku membenci mereka." Cibir Draco sambil memalingkan mukanya. "Aku tak pernah punya pilihan lain. Tetapi, suatu hari, ketika aku merenung sendirian di kamar, aku memutuskan untuk kabur. Aku mengepak semua barang-barangku dan meninggalkan Mannor ketika keadaan sepi. Para Pelahap-Maut sedang merekrut pendukung dan meneror dunia Muggle."

Kali ini air mata Hermione tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Ia menangis, mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang seorang Muggle. Ia belum mengetahui kabar mereka berdua. Ron mendekati Hermione untuk menenangkan, namun Hermione malah menangis di bahu Draco. Draco membelai punggungnya dengan canggung. Telinga Ron memerah karena cemburu.

"Granger, apa kau tahu? Aku pernah bertemu orang tuamu sewaktu aku ikut para Pelahap Maut ke dunia Muggle." Ucap Draco. Hermione mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata dan menatap Draco tidak percaya.

"Be-Benarkah? Dimana?" tanya Hermione kelewat semangat sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan Draco. Ron hanya mendengus melihat itu.

Draco mengangguk singkat, "Ya. Di suatu tempat, entah apa namanya. Tempat itu punya burung besi yang sangat besar. Orang-orang menaikinya beramai-ramai." Ucap Draco seperti anak kecil.

Hermione terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Draco. "Itu bukan burung, Malfoy. Namanya pesawat. Dan tempatnya bernama Bandara." Hermione dan Harry tertawa, namun tidak dengan Ron. Draco menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Pasti mereka sedang berangkat menuju Australia. Aku menyuruh mereka pergi kesana untuk mengungsi. Aku menggunakan Jampi Memori untuk memodifikasi ingatan kedua orang tuaku, supaya mereka yakin nama mereka Wendell dan Monica Wilkins, mereka tidak punya anak perempuan, dan bahwa cita-cita mereka seumur hidup adalah pindah ke Australia, yang sekarang telah mereka lakukan. Itu untuk mempersulit Voldemort mengejar dan menangkap mereka."

Draco tersenyum memandang Hermione. "Seandainya aku juga bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tuaku dari belenggu pemerintahan Voldemort seperti kau, Granger. Tetapi aku memang terlalu pengecut. Bodohnya aku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continue~**

* * *

**Hai... ('-')/**

**Ketemu lagi sama author newbie ini :')**

**Bagaimana chap 2 nya, eh? Ancur ya? :-(**

**Maafkan newbie ini :3**

**RnR, please... :v**

**Jangan jadi Silent Reader dong :'(**


	3. Chapter 3

"Draco, _please_. Jangan lakukan itu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. _You're My Soul,_ Hermione Granger."

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, tetapi ide dan cerita murni punya saya**

**Pairing : DraMione**

**Rated : T**

**Latar : Ketika Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan mencari Horcrux**

**Author Note : Huruf bercetak miring (_Italic_) adalah alur mundur. Cerita Draco ketika kabur dari Mannor**

**WARNING!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**RnR, please...**

**(Chapter 3)**

**-o0o-**

* * *

_**Draco's POV**_

_Tubuhku menggelepar menahan sakit di lantai Mannor yang dingin. Sakit akibat kutukan Cruciatus yang baru saja menghantam tubuhku. Sakitnya begitu luar biasa, begitu menyeluruh. Pisau-pisau putih-tajam seperti menusuk setiap senti kulitku, kepalaku terasa akan meledak saking sakitnya. Aku menjerit sekeras mungkin, baru kali ini aku menjerit sekeras ini seumur hidupku. Sakit sekali. Ayahku hanya bisa menatapku dari jauh dengan dingin, ibuku terisak dalam diam, sedangkan dia—orang yang saat ini menyiksaku—Voldemort, tertawa senang melihat tubuhku yang kesakitan dan menggelepar bagaikan ikan di daratan._

"_Bagaimana rasanya, eh? Sakit? Itulah hukuman yang harus kau terima akibat tidak mau menuruti apa kata Tuanmu." Desis suara dingin Voldemort._

_Nafasku tersengal, aku tidak mendengarkan ocehan Voldemort tentang Muggle. Aku ingin ada yang membelaku. Ayah, Ibu? Tolong aku. Rasanya sakit sekali. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menerima kutukan ini hampir setiap hari._

"_Aku ingin kau meminta maaf padaku sekarang juga, Draco Malfoy." Perintah Voldemort diselingi tawanya yang suram._

_Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat dan mencoba untuk melawan. Namun yang terjadi malah Voldemort kembali menghantamkan kutukan mengerikan itu ke tubuhku. Demi Merlin, kapan ini semua berakhir? Aku kembali menjerit kesakitan dan mengejang. Pakaianku basah akibat terkena keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhku. _

"_Kenapa kau menyelamatkan Muggle itu, eh? Kenapa? Jangan bilang karena kau mengasihani mereka." Bentak Voldemort. Suaranya menggema mengerikan di ruangan Mannor yang besar ini._

_Aku ingin menjawab, tetapi mulutku terasa lemas untuk berbicara. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng lemah._

"_Tidak, eh? Lalu kenapa, Draco Malfoy?" desis Voldemort sambil menunduk memandang wajah pucatku._

"_A-Aku—" aku mencoba membuka mulut untuk berbicara._

"_Draco." desis Ayahku yang sedari tadi diam bagaikan patung. "Minta maaflah kepada Tuanmu, Draco." perintahnya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan mengancam. Tetapi aku hanya kembali menggeleng._

_Raut muka Voldemort terlihat lebih murka. Ia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kepadaku lagi. namun sebelum ia bisa memberiku hukuman lagi, Ibuku berlari menghampiri dan memelukku dengan erat._

"_Tu-Tuan, maafkan Draco. Hukum saja saya, Tuanku. Saya mohon maafkanlah Anakku. Dia masihlah muda, ia belum tahu apa-apa." Pinta Ibuku sambil terisak._

_Voldemort menghampiri tempatku dan Ibu berada. Ia menatap ibuku dengan murka. "Baiklah, Narcissa. Draco akan kubebaskan. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menghukummu. Lebih berat dari hukuman anakmu." Desis Voldemort penuh ancaman._

_Aku ternganga mendengarnya. Ibuku, aku mohon jangan lakukan itu. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan melihat ibu terluka. Aku menatap ibuku dengan pandangan memohon dan menggeleng pelan. Tetapi ibuku hanya mengusap dahiku yang bersimbah keringat sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Ia memanggil bibiku, Bellatrix Lastrange, dan menyuruhnya untuk membawaku ke kamar. Bibi Bella tertawa gila dan menyeretku dengan paksa. _

_Bibi Bella melempar tubuhku yang lemas ke lantai kamarku dan mengunci pintunya supaya aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Aku terengah-engah dan hanya bisa berharap supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Ibuku. Aku mencoba berdiri dan merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur King Size ku yang penuh dengan ukiran ular Slytherin dan lambang keluarga Malfoy._

_Aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar suara Ibu yang menjerit kesakitan dari lantai bawah tempatku tadi. Oh Tuhan, apa yang dilakukan Voldemort terhadapnya? Aku berlari—sesekali tubuhku terjatuh—untuk membuka pintu. Namun tidak bisa. Aku merapalkan 'Alohomora' juga tidak bisa. Aku menggedor pintu kamarku dengan kasar berharap ada yang membukakannya. Tanganku memerah dan berdenyut sakit akibat terlalu banyak menggedor pintu kayu itu. Aku hanya bisa bersandar di pintu sambil menangis dan berdoa meminta Tuhan untuk melindungi Ibuku._

Aku termenung di depan pintu tenda sambil memainkan tongkatku. Ingatan itu sungguh sangat mengerikan untuk diingat. Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini semua? Cih, sungguh menyebalkan mengingat takdirku seperti ini. Seandainya aku mempunyai pilihan lain, aku lebih baik memilih berada di jalan yang benar. Tidak seperti sekarang ini. Hidup penuh penderitaan, perintah, dan hukuman. Entah sudah berapa orang yang telah kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri, aku merasa berdosa. Apalagi yang kubunuh adalah para Muggle yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku menatap tanganku yang bergetar.

_Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku yang terasa membengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Hell, yeah. Seharusnya aku tidak menangis. Aku seorang Malfoy yang kuat. _

"_Draco." ucap seseorang disamping tubuhku._

_Namun aku tetap bergeming tidak mau repot-repot membuka mata._

"_Draco, Sweetheart." Panggilnya lagi dengan lembut._

_Aku langsung membuka mataku lebar-lebar setelah mengenali suara itu. Ibu. Aku bangun dan memeluk ibuku dengan erat, aku menangis sesenggukan seperti anak kecil di bahunya._

"_Ssshhtt... jangan menangis, Anakku sayang. Bukankah Draco pernah bilang bahwa Draco adalah anak yang kuat? Ibu percaya itu, Nak. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi ya, Sayang. Ibu akan selalu berada disampingmu untuk melindungimu." Bisik Ibuku dengan suara bergetar di telingaku._

_Bukannya tenang, aku malah semakin menangis. Bahu ibuku basah terkena tetesan air mataku. "I-Ibu... Ibu tak apa? Apa yang dia lakukan kepada Ibu?" tanyaku dengan terisak._

_Ibu mengusap punggungku dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, Draco. Ibu tidak apa-apa. Pangeran Kegelapan tidak pernah menghukum Ibu." Sanggah Ibu._

"_Ibu bohong." Isakku. "Aku mendengar Ibu berteriak kesakitan dari lantai bawah. Ibu jangan bohong." _

_Ibu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Draco. Sungguh. Ibu tidak pernah berbohong padamu, Sayang. Ibu tidak apa-apa. Buktinya, sekarang Ibu ada di samping Draco dan memeluk Draco kan? Nah, jadi sekarang—" Ibu melepas pelukanku dan mengusap pipiku yang penuh bekas air mata dan memerah. "jangan menangis lagi, ya."_

Aku menyentuh pipiku mengingat usapan lembut Ibu yang sangat menenangkanku. Aku rindu padanya. Apa kabar Ibu sekarang di Mannor? Apakah Ibu baik-baik saja? Semoga saja.

_Setelah memakan makan malamku dengan tidak berselera, aku duduk di jendela kamarku yang berada di lantai teratas Mannor. Melihat bintang yang berkelip indah di langit malam yang gelap. Bibirku melengkung membentuk senyum tipis yang selama ini tidak pernah kuperlihatkan pada siapapun. Aku ingin bebas dari sini. Aku harus berfikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari Mannor yang dijaga banyak oleh Pelahap Maut._

_Pintu kamarku terbuka, aku langsung berdiri melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata Bibi Bella ku. Dia menatapku dengan mata phsyconya yang tajam sambil menghampiriku. _

"_Para Pelahap Maut akan pergi untuk merekrut pengikut lagi supaya banyak yang mau bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan." Desisnya sambil terus melangkah mendekatiku. "Kurasa, mereka mungkin lebih berguna daripada dirimu yang pengecut itu, Draco." bisiknya disampingku. Aku hanya diam dengan tenang tanpa membalas ucapannya. "Seharusnya kau bangga bisa ditunjuk menjadi Pelahap Maut termuda dan ditugaskan untuk membunuh orang, termasuk membunuh Kepala Sekolahmu sendiri. Jika aku mempunyai anak laki-laki, dengan suka rela kuserahkan dia kepada Pangeran Kegelapan untuk menjadi kaki tangannya." Ujarnya dengan suara dingin sambil mengacak rambutku._

_Aku tetap diam bergeming. Persetan dengan ucapan Bibi Bella, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan sudi diperbudak oleh Penyihir Darah-Campuran—yang status sosialnya lebih rendah dari Penyihir Darah-Murni. _

_Bibi Bella tertawa seperti orang gila dan mengibaskan rambutnya yang mengerikan itu di depan wajahku. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan tanganku dan memandang wanita itu dengan benci. Bibi Bella melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku tanpa menguncinya._

_Aku mendecih dan menatap tanganku. Helaian rambut Bibi Bella yang tersangkut di sela-sela jariku memberiku ilham. Dan sekarang, aku tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari Mannor dengan mudah._

Suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin membuatku mendongak. Salju sudah reda, namun hawa di Hutan ini masih sangatlah dingin. Aku merapatkan mantelku dan menggeser posisiku supaya lebih dekat dengan api unggun yang membuat tubuhku merasa hangat.

_Aku membuka laci lemariku dan mengambil sebotol Ramuan Polyjuice yang biasa digunakan Pelahap Maut untuk menyamar dulu. Aku memasukkan helaian rambut Bibi Bella sambil mengernyit jijik. Ramuan itu berbuih dan berubah warna menjadi merah darah. tanpa berfikir panjang lebar, aku langsung menenggaknya. Rasanya sungguh menjijikkan._

_Aku merasakan tubuhku berubah menjadi lebih pendek dari ukuran tubuhku sebenarnya. Rambut pirangku berubah menjadi keriting hitam menyeramkan. Dan juga wajahku, wajah tampanku berubah menjadi wajah phsyco Bibiku. Aku menyeringai puas dan tanpa berfikir panjang, langsung mengemas barang-barangku untuk kubawa pergi._

_Suara langkah kakiku terdengar jelas di lorong Mannor yang gelap dan sepi. Sesekali aku berlari untuk mempercepat langkahku. Setelah mengambil Firebolt kebanggaanku dari lemari sapu, aku pergi ke kamar Ibu untuk memberikan surat yang menyatakan bahwa aku pergi dari rumah. Aku menaruhnya di bawah bantal tidur Ibuku. Dan ketika aku mendengar suara para Pelahap Maut pergi, aku langsung keluar dari kamar Ibuku dan menaiki Fireboltku untuk kabur._

_Namun, langkahku terhenti oleh Rodolphus Lastrange, suami Bibi Bella. _

"_Mau kemana kau? Apa kau tidak ikut bersama yang lain?" tanyanya dengan suara tegas._

_Aku memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang logis. "Yeah, ini aku mau menyusul mereka. Aku baru saja dari kamar mandi." Ucapan bodoh itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutku._

_Rodolphus mendengus mengejek, "Kamar mandi? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak terbang saja seperti biasa? Kenapa harus memakai sapu terbang?"_

"_Memangnya tidak boleh?"_

"_Ya, tidak apa-apa. Tetapi aneh saja."_

_Aku diam menunggu Rodolphus pergi supaya aku bisa keluar dengan aman. Namun bukannya pergi, dia malah menanyaiku lagi._

"_Dan kenapa kau memakai setelan pakaian formal pria?"_

_DEG! Aku lupa tidak mengganti setelan jasku. Aku harus cepat-cepat mengilah supaya tidak dicurigai."Karena—Karena aku berencana ingin menyamar sebagai laki-laki Muggle. Untuk—"_

"_Membunuh. Ya, ya, aku tahu itu. Baiklah, cepat susul mereka. Aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi." ucap Rodolphus sambil berlalu pergi. Aku menyeringai lega dan langsung menjejak tanah untuk terbang keluar dari Mannor._

_**Normal POV**_

Draco membuka matanya. Ia tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Draco mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan mencoba menghilangkan mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Ia ingin bayang-bayang akan kenangan itu tidak muncul lagi dalam kepalanya. Draco berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya. Namun ketika melewati dapur, ia melihat Hermione sedang memasak entah apa untuk makan siang. Draco menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau masak?" tanya Draco dengan datar sambil menengok ke arah panci. "Terlihat seperti lumpur di pinggir Danau Hitam." Ejeknya sambil menyeringai.

Hermione mendecih dan menatap Draco dengan berkacak pinggang. "Apa kau bilang? Lumpur di pinggir Danau Hitam? Enak saja. Asal kau tahu, Malfoy, aku dengan susah payah mencari bahan makanan di Hutan ini yang semakin menipis untuk kita makan. Tetapi apa kau bilang? Seperti lumpur? Matamu saja yang tidak normal, bodoh. Awas saja, kalau kau makan nanti minta tambah, akan kupotong lehermu dengan pisau ini—"

Cerocosan Hermione terhenti ketika Draco tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan hangat. Hermione hanya menganga dan membelalak seperti orang bodoh. _Hell, _ada apa dengan pria pirang ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Draco memeluk Hermione seperti ini?

"Hei, hei, Malfoy. A-Apa yang—"

"Just shut up, Granger." Tukas Draco.

Hermione mengatupkan mulutnya dengan rapat. Ia merasa tubuhnya menghangat karena pelukan Draco di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Demi Merlin, pelukan Draco terasa sangat nyaman. Hermione ingin membalas pelukannya, tetapi ia gengsi. Pipinya memerah seperti tomat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Draco melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Hermione yang memerah. Mata hazel dan kelabu mereka bertemu lagi.

"Kau seperti ibuku ketika sedang memasak." Ucap Draco disertai dengusan. Hermione membeku. Draco mengusap lembut pipi Hermione dengan ibu jari dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Hermione memegang pundaknya. Seorang Draco Malfoy—musuh bebuyutannya di Hogwarts—baru saja memeluknya. Hermione tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Bukannya dulu Draco sangat benci dan anti terhadap _Muggle-Borns_? Lalu kenapa sekarang... Aaarrgghh... Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan diri. _'Dia seorang Draco Malfoy, Hermione. Musuhmu. Ingat itu baik-baik.' _Batinnya.

Tanpa disadari Hermione, Ron sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan Draco dan Hermione yang berpelukan dengan telinga memerah menahan amarah.

* * *

Malam harinya, Ron, Harry, Draco, dan Hermione memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan ber-Apparate menuju tempat yang lain. Mereka tiba di tepi Danau yang sangat indah. Banyak sekali kunang-kunang di tempat itu. Hermione mendesah lega dan menoleh memandang Draco yang sedang menatap Danau dengan dingin. Harry dan Ron sedang sibuk memasang tenda dan memasang Mantera Perlindungan di sekitar mereka.

Hermione menghampiri Draco. "Apa kau yang membawa kami kesini, Malfoy?" tanyanya.

Draco mengangguk singkat.

"Lebih tepatnya kenapa?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Draco mengangkat bahunya singkat, "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba tempat ini terpikirkan begitu saja olehku. Yeah... sebenarnya aku punya banyak kenangan di tempat ini, tentu saja. Bersama orang-orang yang kucintai." Jawab Draco dengan muram tanpa memandang Hermione. Iris kelabunya memantulkan sinar kuning yang berasal dari kunang-kunang yang terbang di sekelilingnya.

Hermione mengangguk singkat. "Er—Malfoy, jika kau tak keberatan, aku ingin bertanya satu hal." Ucap Hermione takut-takut.

"Tanyakan saja." Jawab Draco dengan singkat.

Hermione menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Uhm... baiklah. Apa orang tuamu atau para Pelahap Maut lainnya tidak mencarimu, Malfoy?"

Draco belum menjawab. Suara jangkrik dan desiran angin yang menggesek pepohonan terdengar bagaikan musik alam yang indah. Hermione merasa seperti hanya ada dia dan Draco disini. "Entahlah. Menurutku Ibuku akan mencariku terus-menerus, lain halnya dengan Ayah. Dia takkan mau repot-repot mencariku. Dan Pelahap Maut ya? Sepertinya mereka akan memburuku sama seperti mereka memburu kalian," Draco menoleh ke belakang, melihat Harry dan Ron yang sedang bercanda sambil mendirikan tenda dengan susah payah, "aku belum mendapat berita apapun akhir-akhir ini."

Draco menoleh memandang Hermione yang ada di sampingnya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Hermione. "Apa kau suka suasana seperti ini?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Hermione mengangguk singkat dan mengalihkan pandangannya mencoba untuk tidak memandang iris kelabu Draco yang dingin itu lagi. Salah satu kunang-kunang hinggap di rambut _brunette_ Hermione dan Hermione mendongak untuk melihatnya. Ia hendak mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusir kunang-kunang itu, tetapi Draco mencegahnya. Draco memegang lengan Hermione.

_DEG!_ Jantung Hermione berdetak sangat cepat merasakan sentuhan lembut Draco. Oh, Tuhan, ada apa ini? Draco menyeringai tipis.

"Jangan singkirkan kunang-kunang itu dari rambut semakmu, Granger. Kunang-kunang itu membuat rambut jelekmu yang seperti singa itu menjadi lebih bagus." Ejek Draco sambil melangkah pergi.

Namun bukannya marah atas penghinaan Draco, Hermione malah tersipu malu-malu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ya ampun, Hermione, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau jatuh cinta pada Draco Malfoy? Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sehingga kunang-kunang yang hinggap di rambutnya tadi terbang pergi. Tidak, Hermione tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Oy, Hermione. Apa kau tidak berniat membantu kami sedikitpun?" teriak Harry membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. Hermione mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah konyol Harry dan Ron yang masih sibuk bergulat dengan tenda. Hermione menghampiri mereka dan membantunya mendirikan tenda.

Hermione tersenyum mengejek Harry dan Ron. "Masa begini saja tidak bisa sih, kalian? Anak kecil di dunia Muggle saja bisa melakukan ini." Goda Hermione sambil menjulur-julurkan lidahnya. Harry maju mendekati Hermione dan menggelitikinya. Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membalas mengarah-ngarahkan tongkat sihirnya untuk pura-pura mengancam Harry. Ron ingin ikut bercanda, tetapi Hermione mengacuhkannya.

"Hey, kau masih marah? Kalau iya bilang saja." Rajuk Ron seperti anak kecil.

Hermione melirik Ron dengan sebal dan memasuki tenda tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ron. Ia merebahkan dirinya dengan kasar di tempat tidur yang langsung berderik seperti ingin patah. Namun Hermione tidak mempedulikannya. Ia membuka-buka buku pemberian Dumbledore untuk mencari makna Relikui Kematian sampai tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continue~**

* * *

**Halo... ('-')/**

**Ketemu lagi dengan author newbie ini.. :')**

**Maaf lama update-nya, karena author masih sibuk di dunia Muggle**

**Oh ya, btw berhubung bentar lagi author Try Out &amp; UN (Ciyee.. curhat :v) Author izin HIATUS sebentar dari dunia FanFiction sampai selesai UN :)**

**Maaf ya, sebelumnya. :') Hehehehe... **

**RnR, please...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Draco, _please_. Jangan lakukan itu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. _You're My Soul,_ Hermione Granger."

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, tetapi ide dan cerita murni punya saya**

**Pairing : DraMione**

**Rated : T semi M (Dikit)**

**Latar : Ketika Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan mencari Horcrux**

**WARNING!**

**Author Note : Uhm... Di chap ini ada adegan _kissing _yang tidak cocok dibaca sama adek-adek ;-) **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**RnR, please...**

**(Chapter 4)**

**-o0o-**

* * *

Pada pagi pertama Musim Semi, suhu udara masih terasa dingin. Empat insan pemuda itu sedang duduk melingkari sebuah meja bundar di tengah ruangan. Mereka adalah Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Draco. Raut muka mereka tampak sangat serius membolak-balik buku mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Deathly-Hallows—Relikui Kematian. Hermione menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan serius, Harry menyipitkan matanya memandang tulisan-tulisan kecil di buku, Draco menyangga dahinya dengan santai tetapi serius mencari, sedangkan Ron malah ketiduran dengan mulut menganga dan mendengkur keras sekali. Harry, Hermione, dan Draco melirik Ron dengan sebal. Hermione menyumpal mulut Ron yang terbuka dengan kertas.

Merasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, Ron bangun dengan marah-marah. "Hei, siapa sih yang berani-beraninya mengganggu tidurku." Teriak Ron sambil berdiri dengan kasar sehingga kursinya terjatuh.

Hermione, Harry, dan Draco memandangnya dengan sebal. Pipi Ron memerah karena malu. Ia menarik kursinya yang terjatuh dan duduk lagi. Ron menutupi wajahnya dengan buku. Hermione yang kelewat sebal menyahut buku yang dipegang Ron.

Ron tersentak kaget. "Hermione, astaga. Kembalikan bukunya, aku mau melanjutkan mencari—"

"Mencari bunga tidur, eh?" cela Hermione. "Kalau kau tidak berniat membantu dalam misi ini, kenapa kau kembali? Kerjamu hanya makan-tidur-makan-tidur seperti kerbau. Sudah sana." Bentak Hermione dengan kasar.

Harry dan Draco hanya saling bertatapan melihat pertengkaran Ron dan Hermione. Ron mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melangkah pergi dengan bergumam tak jelas. Hermione memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut. Harry mengusap bahunya dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, Hermione. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau tahu kan bagaimana Ron? Lagipula, dia juga membantu kita, kok. Buktinya dia sudah berhasil menghancurkan satu Horcrux, kan?" ujar Harry.

Hermione mendesah. "Meskipun begitu, setidaknya dia harus serius, Harry. Ini misi yang sangat berat untuk kita jalankan. Dan... jika kita tidak cepat-cepat bertindak, bisa-bisa Kau-Tahu-Siapa akan semakin kuat, Harry."

Harry mengangguk. "Yeah, aku tahu itu, Hermione." Ujar Harry dengan muram.

Draco meletakkan bukunya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan perlahan. Ia berpaling menghadap Harry dan Hermione. "Aku menemukannya."

Harry dan Hermione langsung berdiri dan mendudukkan diri sejajar disamping Draco. Draco menunjuk halaman yang baru saja ia baca. "Lihat, ini surat yang ditulis Dumbledore untuk Grindelwald. Lihat tanda tangan Dumbledore. Tanda itu lagi." ujar Draco menunjuk halaman buku karya Rita Skeeter tentang Albus Dumbledore itu.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian Harry berdiri mendadak membuat Draco dan Hermione tersentak. "Aku pernah menemukan tanda ini. Aku baru ingat. Di luar Toko Gregorovitch yang kulihat melalui pikiran Voldemort, kalung yang dipakai Ayah Luna—"

"Dan juga di makam Godric's Hollow." Ucap Hermione memotong Harry. "Ya, aku ingat. Di makam keluarga Peverell. Ada lambang itu di pusaranya yang tertutup salju. Aku melihatnya ketika kita berkunjung ke Godric's Hollow waktu itu, Harry." Ucap Hermione dengan semangat berapi-api.

Draco menepukkan tangannya. "Nah, kita semua pernah melihatnya kan? Aku juga pernah melihatnya di sebuah buku yang berada di kamar orang tuaku. Sekarang kita tinggal mencari tahu kepada yang bersangkutan. Bagaimana? Ada usulan?" tanya Draco. Keadaan sunyi ketika mereka bertiga berfikir mencari cara.

Selang bebrapa waktu mereka terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, Hermione mengusulkan cara. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi menemui Xenophilius Lovegood? Dengar, kalau ke toko Gregorovitch, itu tidak mungkin mengingat itu sangat jauh dan beliau sudah meninggal. Keluarga Peverell? Tidak. Sepertinya garis keturunan mereka sudah habis. Dan hanya dua kemuungkinan. Pertama, bertanya kepada orang tua Malfoy—tetapi itu tidak mungkin," ucap Hermione cepat-cepat ketika melihat ekspresi Draco. "tentu saja kita tidak mungkin pergi ke Mannor. itu sama saja bunuh diri, ya kan? Dan cara yang kedua dan ini sangat mungkin sekali kita bisa melakukannya, yaitu bertanya kepada Mr Lovegood. Bagaimana?"

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan. Benar juga apa kata Hermione. Kemungkinan besar sangatlah mudah mencari tahu itu kepada Mr Lovegood. Harry dan Draco menyutujui usulan Hermione dan memutuskan untuk berangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali.

Ron yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari luar tenda merasa sedih, karena ia merasa Harry dan Hermione tidak menganggapnya lagi setelah Draco datang. Memang, Draco banyak sekali membantu mereka, tetapi tidak seharusnya mereka lebih memilih Draco daripada Ron. Ron hanya menghela napas dan mengikuti apa yang direncanakan mereka.

* * *

Mereka berempat baru saja ber-Apparate dan tiba di rumah keluarga Lovegood yang sangat aneh menjulang lurus ke langit, silinder besar, hitam, dengan bulan pucat menggantung di belakangnya di langit fajar. Harry berjalan terlebih dahulu bersama Ron, sedangkan Hermione dan Draco berada di belakang mereka. Draco dan Hermione saling bertatapan malu-malu sepanjang perjalanan. Draco ingin sekali menggenggam tangan Hermione, tetapi ia tahan dorongan hasrat itu.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_ Harry mengetuk pintu depan tebal hitam, yang bertatah paku besi dan pengetuk pintunya berbentuk rajawali. Terdengar langkah kaki tergopoh-gopoh dari dalam rumah dan pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok tubuh Xenophilius Lovegood yang memakai apa yang kelihatannya seperti baju tidur yang bernoda dan bertelanjang kaki. Rambut panjangnya yang putih dan seperti gula-kapas kotor tidak disisir.

"Apa? Ada apa ini? Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian inginkan?" teriaknya dengan suara melengking bersungut-sungut kepada Harry dan Ron yang memang berada di depan sendiri. Namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi menggelikan ketika melihat bekas luka Harry.

"Saya Harry, sir. Harry Potter." Ucap Harry ramah. "Boleh kami masuk?"

Mr Lovegood mengangguk kelewat cepat dan membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkan mereka berempat masuk. Namun ketika pandangan Mr Lovegood berpaling kepada Draco yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Hermione di belakang, ia langsung berteriak murka. "Kau... Kau..." ucapnya terbata-bata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Draco.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di lengan kekar Draco saking kagetnya oleh reaksi mendadak Mr Lovegood. Harry dan Ron berhenti dan menatap Draco dan Mr Lovegood bergantian.

"Kau... Bukannya kau keluarga Pelahap Maut?" bentaknya.

Draco hendak menjawab, tetapi Harry menyelanya. "Mr Lovegood, tenang. Dengarkan penjelasan kami dulu—"

"Penjelasan apa?" raung Mr Lovegood dengan mata mendelik dan muka memerah. "Ayahnya—Lucius Malfoy, telah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dariku." Ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Mereka mengambilnya." Ujarnya lirih sambil menunduk mengusap air matanya.

Jantung Draco berdegup kencang. Apa yang telah dilakukan Ayahnya? Ia melirik ke arah Hermione yang masih melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Draco.

Ron membuka mulut untuk berbicara. "Persisnya, apa yang telah mereka ambil dari Anda, Mr Lovegood?"

Mr Lovegood mendongak memandang Ron. "Luna." Jawabnya dengan suara tercekat. "Lunaku. Anakku satu-satunya, Luna Lovegood. Mereka mengambilnya—menculiknya dariku. Hanya karena mereka marah kepadaku. Mereka marah dengan apa yang aku tulis di The Quibbler tentang pembelaanku kepadamu, Mr Potter. Mereka tidak terima. Sebagai gantinya, mereka mengambil anakku Luna dari genggamanku dan membawanya entah kemana." Kata Mr Lovegood dengan suara tercekat.

Harry, Ron, Draco, dan Hermione saling bertatapan. Mr Lovegood mendekati Harry dan menyibak rambut Harry yang menutupi lukanya. "Mereka sebenarnya menginginkanmu, Mr Potter. Tetapi mereka malah mengambil anakku. Ironi sekali." Bisiknya. "Dia menginginkanmu, Mr Potter. Vol—"

"JANGAN..." teriak Draco untuk mencegah Mr Lovegood mengucapkan nama tabu itu.

"—demort." Lanjut Mr Lovegood tanpa mengindahkan peringatan Draco. Harry, Ron, Draco, dan Hermione membelalak kaget. Mereka tahu, kalau ada seseorang yang menyebut nama Voldemort, para Pelahap Maut akan datang untuk menangkap seseorang yang mengucapkan nama itu.

Tiba-tiba ada sosok-sosok di atas sapu terbang mengelilingi rumah Mr Lovegood. Harry dan Ron berlari menghampiri Draco dan Hermione dan langsung ber-Apparate. Sebelum menghilang Harry mendengar Mr Lovegood berteriak-teriak.

"...CEPAT... CEPAT... AKU MENANGKAP POTTER. CEPATLAH, DIA BER-DISAPPARATE..."

Dan kemudian Harry merasa tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah dengan keras dan ia mengaduh. Draco jatuh terlentang dengan posisi Hermione berada di atasnya. Draco membuka matanya dan memandang Hermione yang masih memejamkan mata dengan rapat. Draco tersenyum, ia bisa mencium harum Strawberi bercampur Vanilla dari tubuh mungil Hermione. Hermione membuka matanya, iris hazelnya menatap wajah pucat Draco yang berada di bawahnya. Namun bukannya menyingkir, mereka berdua malah tertawa seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran.

"Oy, kalian." Raung Ron.

Hermione langsung melompat bangun. Draco duduk sambil menepuk-nupuk punggungnya. Telinga Ron memerah karena cemburu melihat Hermione dan Draco seperti itu. Hermione menoleh memandang Draco dan tersenyum malu-malu. Jika Draco tidak salah, ia melihat semburat merah kecil muncul di pipi putih Hermione. Draco membalas tersenyum dan berdiri membantu Harry memasang Mantera Perlindungan.

* * *

Draco menghampiri Hermione yang sedang berjaga di luar tenda dan membawakannya selimut hangat. Hermione tersenyum senang dan berterima kasih kepada Draco. Draco tersenyum tipis dan menyelimuti tubuh Hermione.

"Bagaiamana? Masih dingin?" ucapnya dengan lembut. Hermione tidak pernah mendengar nada bicara Draco seperti itu.

Hermione tertawa.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran menatap gadis yang berada di sampingnya ini. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak." Jawab Hermione. "Baru kali ini aku mendengar nada bicaramu yang lembut seperti itu. Ternyata kau bisa." Gurau Hermione.

Draco tertawa, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih nan rapih. Senyumnya terlihat sungguh manis dan menenangkan. Hermione takjub memandang senyuman Draco. Ia tidak menyangka, seorang yang dulunya iblis mempunyai senyum secerah malaikat itu.

"Kenapa, Granger? Menyukai senyum indahku?" tanya Draco sambil menjawil pipi Hermione.

Hermione menjulurkan lidahnya seperti orang yang ingin muntah. "Tidak, tentu saja. Kenapa aku harus terpesona dengan senyummu? Aku juga punya senyum yang lebih indah daripada senyum kudamu itu." Ejek Hermione.

Draco mendengus dan tertawa. "Baiklah, coba aku lihat bagaimana senyum seorang Hermione Granger?" tantangnya.

Hermione menjilat bibirnya dan tersenyum. Menampilkan gigi-gigi kecil nan rapih dan dua buah gigi depan yang berukuran agak lebih besar dari gigi yang lainnya. Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gigi depan Hermione.

"Ternyata gigi berang-berangmu belum hilang juga." Ejeknya di sela-sela tawanya.

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hei, itu tidak benar. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Gigi ini lebih kecil dari sebelumnya."

Draco menghentikan tawanya dan mengacak pelan rambut Hermione. "Aku tahu. Dan menurutku—" Draco menggeser duduknya mendekati Hermione. "Itu jauh membuatmu terlihat sangat manis." Bisik Draco sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione yang merona merah.

Draco mengelus pipi Hermione dan mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mencium bibir Hermione. Hermione pasrah, ia memejamkan matanya membiarkan Draco melakukannya. Semakin dekat, Hermione bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Draco yang berbau mint. Sungguh menggiurkan. Kemudian Hermione merasakannya. Bibir tipis Draco mulai melumat bibir Hermione dengan lembut. Jari-jemari Draco menyusuri tengkuk Hermione dan menggelitikinya. Hermione menggeliat kegelian. Draco menyeringai senang.

Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di leher Draco dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Draco menggigit bibir bagian bawah Hermione dan Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk mengizinkan Draco memainkan lidahnya dengan lidah Hermione. Mereka berciuman di bawah bintang yang bertebaran indah di langit.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua merasa sesak dan butuh pasokan oksigen. Akhirnya Draco melepaskan ciumannya dengan berat hati. Hermione menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Draco. Mereka berdua sama-sama terpejam dengan posisi Draco memegang tengkuk Hermione dan tangan Hermione yang memeluk erat leher Draco.

"Akan kuberitahukan apa yang aku rasakan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu." Bisik Draco dengan lembut sambil membuka iris kelabunya.

Hermione mengangguk singkat. "Katakan saja." Bisiknya sambil mengusap belakang rambut Draco. Matanya masih terpejam merasakan semilir angin musim semi bercampur hembusan hangat nafas Draco.

Draco mengelus kelopak mata Hermione menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata. Hermione membuka iris hazelnya dan menurunkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dada Draco. Draco mengambil tangan kiri Hermione dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Berjanjilah jangan tertawa." Kekeh Draco.

Hermione mendengus tertawa. "Iya, iya. Aku berjanji tidak akan tertawa, Malfoy."

Draco menghela nafas. "Yakin tidak akan tertawa? Pasti kau akan mengejekku habis-habisan."

"Tidak akan. Karena aku belum tahu apa yang mau katakan, Malfoy."

Sekali lagi Draco menghela nafas. "A—Aku... Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Draco akhirnya dengan semburat merah muncul di pipi pucatnya.

Hermione terdiam karena terlalu _shock_ mendengar pernyataan cinta Draco yang mendadak. Ia tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya barusan. Seorang Draco Malfoy, Penyihir Berdarah-Murni, Pangeran Slytherin, dan pembenci Darah-Murni, menyatakan cinta kepadanya, seorang Kelahiran Muggle yang sangat dibencinya. "A—Apa?" tanya Hermione memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

Draco mengecup bibir Hermione. "Aku," ia mengecup kening Hermione, "sangat," ia mengecup hidung mungil Hermione, "mencintaimu." Terakhir ia mengecup kedua pipi Hermione.

Hermione terkekeh pelan. Ia mengelus kedua pipi Draco . "Sungguh? Sejak kapan?"

"Sebenarnya sudah lama." Bisik Draco sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata Hermione. "Sejak tahun kedua kita."

"Bukankah kau pernah menyebutku _Mudblood _di tahun yang sama?" tanya Hermione. Muncul perasaan sakit hati mengingat hinaan Draco bertahun-tahun lalu.

Draco menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku—Aku terbawa emosi." Kata Draco lirih.

Hermione tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Hermione yang membuat Draco membuka matanya dan terbelalak kaget. Hermione terkekeh melihat respon Draco yang menurutnya agak konyol.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku sadar bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu." Jawab Hermione. Draco tersenyum. "Sungguh, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Aku selalu senang berada di dekatmu, meskipun kita saling mencaci dan mengejek, atau bahkan beradu mantera."

Draco mengangkat kepalanya melepaskan sentuhan keningnya di kening Hermione sejak tadi. Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Hermione dengan lembut. "Aku berpikir ingin bertemu denganmu sejak kabur dari rumah. Dan ternyata, Tuhan menghendakinya." Draco terkekeh. "Sepertinya Tuhan merestui kita, Hermione." Kata Draco mulai memanggil nama depan Hermione.

Hermione terkekeh dan menjawil hidung Draco. "Mungkin saja, Draco." balas Hermione memanggil nama depan Draco.

"Jadi—uhm..." Draco menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Will you be my_ _Girlfriend_?" tanya Draco dengan canggung.

"_Yes, I will._" Jawab Hermione. Mereka berdua berpelukan. Siapa sangka musuh bebuyutan bisa saling jatuh cinta? Menghapuskan seluruh perbedaan di antara mereka berdua.

* * *

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya karena sinar matahari pagi sudah terpancar terik di atasnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia mendapati dirinya sedang tidur di bahu Draco dan bersandar di pohon. Hermione melihat kekasihnya masih tertidur. Hermione menyelimuti tubuh Draco dan ia berdiri melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Ternyata Harry dan Ron belum bangun. Harry tidur dengan menutupi kepalanya dengan buku, sedangkan Ron—seperti biasanya—tidur dengan mulut terbuka dan mendengkur keras. Hermione membangunkan Harry dan menyuruhnya untuk membangunkan Ron. Hermione masih marah dengan Ron. Jadi ia tidak mau berbicara atau bahkan menatap Ron.

"Hermione." Panggil Harry yang baru saja keluar dari Kamar Mandi. Hermione yang sedang memasak di dapur menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, Harry?"

"Kita sudah gagal mencari informasi kepada Mr Lovegood, lalu bagaimana caranya kita mengetahui makna Relikui Kematian itu? Kemarin aku bermimpi tentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa lagi. sepertiya ia tahu bahwa kita sedang memburu Horcrux-Horcruxnya. Jika kita tidak segera bertindak, aku takut kalau—" Harry menatap pintu tenda yang terbuka. "Kalau—"

"Ya, aku tahu tentang kecemasanmu, Harry." Potong Hermione. "Nanti saja kita bicarakan bersama yang lain. Sekarang bangunkan Draco dan Ron terleb—"

"Hermione." Panggil Harry sambil mengerling nakal sahabatnya. "Sejak kapan kau memanggil Malfoy dengan nama depan? Biasanya kau memanggilnya Ferret atau marganya. Apa jangan-jangan kalian—"

Hermione mendorong tubuh Harry agar keluar dari dapur. "Sudah, sudah, sana. Jangan banyak bicara, atau akan kupotong lidahmu." Bentak Hermione dengan pipi memerah seperti tomat.

Harry berlari menjauh. "Aww... Aku takut." Ejek harry sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Setelah mereka berempat selesai sarapan, mereka duduk melingkar di kursi biasa. "Lalu bagaimana cara kita mendapatkan informasi tentang Relikui itu lagi?" tanya Harry membuka pembicaraan.

Raut muka Draco terlihat kaku. "Cuma ada satu cara." Ucapnya dengan suara kaku.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione melihatnya serentak. "APA?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Draco memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. "Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa kita harus pergi ke Mannor, ke Rumah Orang Tuaku. Karena itulah satu-satunya cara—"

"Kecuali jika kau ingin mati." Tukas Ron dengan ketus.

Draco melirik tajam ke arah Ron. "Semua orang tidak menginginkan mati, Weasley. Tapi apa kau punya usulan lain bagaimana menemukan informasi tentang Relikui di tempat lain?" ujar Draco tak kalah ketus.

Ron memutar otaknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanya kepada Grindelwald sendiri?" tanya Ron dengan ekspresi konyol.

Harry dan Hermione menjitak kepala Ron bersamaan, Draco hanya mendengus mengejek. "Jika kau tahu dimana Grindelwald berada, Ron." Bentak Hermione.

Ron hanya cengar-cengir.

"Jika kita pergi ke Mannor, kita pasti akan ditangkap oleh Pelahap Maut. Bukan hanya kalian yang dijadikan buronan, tetapi aku juga. Kemungkinannya kecil sekali kita bisa keluar dengan nyawa masih melekat di tubuh." Kata Draco dengan muram. "Kau-Tahu-Siapa juga pasti ada disana." Dengusnya.

Harry memijat keningnya, pusing memikirkan ini semua. Ia berfikir, kenapa Dumbledore tidak pernah memberitahukannya tentang Relikui ini? Apa mungkin Dumbledore merasa masih punya banyak waktu untuk menceritakan ini semua kepada Harry, tetapi takdir berkehendak lain? Harry merasa kesal dan marah. Kapan ini semua berakhir? "Malfoy, apa kau tahu cara memasuki Mannor tanpa bisa terlihat oleh beberapa Pelahap Maut?"

"Kita gunakan saja Jubah Gaib mu Harry." Ucap Ron tiba-tiba.

"Jika kau punya Jubah Gaib yang bisa menampung empat orang remaja, Ron." Ucap Hermione dengan ketus. Ron menciut melihat tatapan membunuh Hermione.

"Ada satu—tapi aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil, Potter." Jawab Draco dengan serius sambil mengelus dagu.

Harry tersenyum puas dan bahagia. "Tak apa, yakinlah pasti ini akan berhasil. Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Harry kelewat semangat.

Draco menyuruh Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mendekat. Ia membisikkan semua rencana yang akan dilakukan untuk menyusup masuk ke Malfoy Mannor dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa diketahui Pelahap Maut ataupun Voldemort sendiri.

"Apa kita akan bertanya kepada Orang Tuamu?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan mengambil buku tentang Relikui Kematian di Kamar Orang Tuaku atau di Perpustakaan Mannor. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan pada kalian, bahwa aku pernah melihatnya." Jawab Draco. "Setelah itu kita keluar dari Mannor dan melanjutkan perjalanan mencari Horcrux untuk mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa." Draco menoleh memandang Hermione dengan mata berbinar penuh cinta. Hermione balas menatapnya dan tersenyum manis. Draco menoleh kepada Harry. "_By the way,_ panggil saja Draco." ucapnya dengan berdiri dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Hermione.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continue~**

* * *

**Holaa... ('-')/**

**Ketemu lagi ama Author :v**

**Ini chap 4 nya udh publish :')**

**Maaf ya kalau berantakan, soalnya ini juga nyeempet-nyempetin publish di tengah-tengah waktu ujian :v**

**Gk enak banget kalo ide Ffn numpuk trs gk dipublish... XD**

**Btw, RnR, please ;-)**

**Jgn jadi Silent Reader ya :')**


	5. Chapter 5

"Draco, please. Jangan lakukan itu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. You're My Soul, Hermione Granger."

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, tetapi ide dan cerita murni punya saya**

**Pairing : DraMione**

**Rated : T**

**Latar : Ketika Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan mencari Horcrux**

**WARNING!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**RnR, please...**

**(Chapter 5)**

**-o0o-**

* * *

Pada Tengah Malam, Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Draco berangkat untuk menyusup ke Malfoy Mannor. Draco sudah memberitahukan semua rencananya. Ia yakin rencana ini pasti akan berhasil. Draco tidak ingin menghapus kepercayaan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione lagi. Ia juga ingin segera Voldemort mati supaya keluarganya bebas dari belenggu kekuasaannya.

Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione yang gemetar dengan lembut. Hermione menoleh memandangnya, Draco tersenyum menenangkan. "Yakinlah kepadaku, Hermione. Rencana Malfoy tidak pernah gagal." Ucap Draco dengan nada angkuh khasnya.

Hermione mencubit kecil lengan Draco. Draco pura-pura mengaduh.

Ketika Harry dan Ron muncul, mereka cepat-cepat melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Mereka belum siap memberitahukan hubungan ini kepada Harry dan Ron. Kalau Harry mungkin bisa menerima, tetapi Ron pasti akan marah. Jadi, Draco dan Hermione menunggu sampai waktunya tepat. Mereka tidak ingin merusak misi penting ini.

"Bagaimana? Sudah siap?" tanya Draco kepada teman-temannya.

"Ya." Jawab Harry, Ron, dan Hermione hampir bersamaan.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Hermione menerimanya, kemudian Harry, dan terakhir Ron. Mereka ber-Apparate menuju Malfoy Mannor untuk mengambil buku tentang Relikui Kematian.

_TAR!_ Mereka berempat tiba di luar pagar Mannor dengan bunyi lecutan keras. Draco mengintip dari pagar memastikan tidak ada satu pun Pelahap Maut yang sedang berjaga. Namun ternyata ia salah, Dolohov dan Yaxley sedang berjaga dengan siaga. Draco memberi kode kepada Harry, Ron, dan Hermione agar mendekat dan mereka mematuhinya. Mereka berempat berbisik-bisik menyusun rencana lagi.

Harry berjalan mengendap-endap menelusuri Pagar Tanaman yang menjulang tinggi. Draco dan Hermione tetap berjaga di depan pagar. Ron menulusuri pagar sisi satunya. Dalam hitungan ketiga, mereka semua merapalkan mantera non-verbal kepada dua Pelahap Maut itu dari ujung berlainan, sehingga keduanya langsung jatuh terjerembap ke tanah tanpa bisa menghindar. Saking senangnya, Hermione sampai memeluk Draco. Draco balas memeluknya.

"Kita berhasil." Ucap Ron yang baru saja muncul dengan bersemangat. Ia merasa lega karena kemungkinan besar memasuki Mannor sangat mudah.

"Baiklah, ayo. Tunggu apalagi. Draco..." Harry menunjuk pagar menyuruh Draco melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Draco mengangguk singkat dan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya ke udara seperti mengusir lalat.

Tiba-tiba, pagar besi kokoh penuh ukiran ular itu berubah menjadi bayang-bayang samar. Draco mengayunkan tangannya mengajak teman-temannya mengikutinya untuk masuk. Mereka berempat berjalan tanpa suara melewati bayangan pagar itu seperti menembusnya dan menoleh ke segala arah takut-takut ada serangan mendadak. Hanya ada suara gemericik air mancur di tengah halaman yang mengiringi langkah mereka. Draco berbelok ke arah belakang Mannor, mereka tidak berencana melewati pintu depan. Pastilah sangat berbahaya.

"Kita lewat sini." Ucap Draco sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke tanah. Ia mengucapkan mantera entah apa yang membuat tanah berumput itu lama kelamaan menjadi pintu kayu penuh ukiran lambang keluarga Malfoy. "Ini jalan pintas. Aku yakin tidak ada yang mengetahui jalan ini selain kita. Termasuk Voldemort sendiri." Ucap Draco dengan berbangga hati.

Harry dan Hermione tersenyum kepadanya. Tetapi tidak dengan Ron, wajahnya terlihat ngeri dan ketakutan seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Draco melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ron.

"Apa kau kerasukan, Ron?" tanyanya.

Ron menatap Draco. "Kau baru saja menyebutkan namanya, Mal—Draco." kata Ron sambil menelan ludah.

Draco membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja menyebut nama Voldemort yang tabu itu. Ia cepat-cepat menyuruh teman-temannya masuk ke dalam tanah melalui pintu kayu tadi.

Namun sebelum mereka melangkah, mereka mendengar suara kepakan jubah di belakang mereka. Draco, Harry, Hermione, dan Ron menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tadi. Mereka melihat sekitar lima Pelahap Maut berdiri mengelilingi mereka sambil menyeringai jahat. Keempatnya langsung mengacungkan serangan ke segala arah, sehingga mengenai beberapa pelahap Maut. Mereka memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk melarikan diri. Namun mereka terpencar.

* * *

Hermione berlari menuju gudang tempat penyimpanan sapu bekas. Hermione masuk ke dalam gudang yang pengap dan berbau apak itu. Keadaannya gelap, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun yang ada di dalam situ.

Namun, ada seseorang yang menarik Hermione. Hermione memekik. Orang itu membungkam mulut Hermione. Ia merapalkan _'Lumos'_ sehingga gudang itu cukup terang. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Draco. Hermione langsung memeluknya dan menangis di pelukan Draco. Draco mengusap rambutnya perlahan.

"Maaf. Ini semua salahku. Aku—" ucap Draco. namun sebelum ia bisa menyelesikan kalimatnya, bibirnya di bungkam oleh ciuman lembut Hermione.

"Tak apa. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Aku tahu itu. Kau sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin membawa kita menemukan petunjuk." Ucap Hermione sambil mengelus pipi Draco. Draco mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Hermione sekilas.

* * *

Fenrir Greyback mengincar Harry. Ia terus mengejar Harry, namun Harry tidak akan lengah. Ia merapalkan segala mantera yang ia ingat, tetapi tidak satupun yang menggores tubuh Greyback. Greyback tertawa mengejek. Dan sekarang gilirannya melempar kutukan-kutukan ke arah Harry. Harry berlari zig-zag untuk menghindar. Tetapi naas, salah satu mantera menghantamnya dan ia merasa ada rantai besar sekali yang melilit dirinya sehingga ia sangat sulit bergerak. Greyback menyeringai puas dan menyeret tubuh Harry ke dalam Mannor.

Ternyata Ron juga tertangkap. Harry melihatnya dicengkeram oleh salah satu Pelahap Maut berwajah bopeng dan berambut panjang menjijikkan. Harry juga melihat, di ruangan itu lebih banyak Pelahap Maut, juga ada Bellatrix Lastrange dan juga kedua Orang Tua Draco. Bellatrix menatap Harry dengan pandangan lapar.

"Kami mendapatkan Harry Potter. Ia ingin menyusup ke dalam Mannor melalui Pintu Rahasia yang lama tidak digunakan. Bersama anak kalian." Ucap Greyback dengan suara menggelegar sambil menunjuk Lucius dan Narcissa.

Wajah Lucius sama datarnya, tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Hanya diam di kursinya seperti manekin pucat yang ada di toko pakaian Muggle. Namun tidak dengan istrinya, Narcissa. Ia memekik pelan dan menutupi mulutnya sambil membelalak.

"Dra—Draco... Anakku?" tanya Narcissa dengan suara bergetar.

Greyback mendengus, namun tidak menjawb. Bellatrix menyeringai licik. "Ya, Cissy. Akhirnya anak kesayanganmu datang juga. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran jika kau tidak mau melakukannya." Ucap Bellatrix disertai tawa melengkingnya.

Narcissa tidak melawan kakaknya itu. Ia hanya terisak dalam diam.

"Dimana Draco? Dimana anak itu?" tanya Bellatrix sambil menoleh kesana-kemari dengan ganas. "Akan kuberi hukuman yang setimpal untuk anak itu. Pertama, karena ia dengan berani menyamar sebagai aku. Dan yang kedua, dia berani melawan The Dark Lord."

"DIA BUKAN ANAKMU, BELLA. DIA ANAKKU." Raung Narcissa.

Bellatrix menoleh menatap adiknya itu. Rambutnya yang tergerai sembarangan itu berayun-ayun tertiup deruan nafasnya. "Aku tidak peduli, Cissy." Desisnya. "Siapa saja yang berani menentang Pangeran Kegelapan akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Aku tak peduli siapa dia." Tegas Bellatrix di depan wajah Narcissa. Narcissa hanya diam tidak melawan lagi.

* * *

"Draco," panggil Hermione, "kita keluar sekarang? Aku khawatir dengan Ron dan Harry. Apa mereka tertangkap? Oh, bagaimana ini?" isak Hermione.

Draco mengusap pundak Hermione. "Sudahlah, kita berdoa saja supaya mereka tidak apa-apa." Kata Draco. Ia mengintip melalui lubang kunci. "Sepertinya sudah tidak ada Pelahap Maut yang berada di luar lagi. kita keluar sekarang untuk mencari Harry dan Ron, oke? Setelah itu kita kabur dari Mannor." Hermione mengangguk menyetujui. "Tetaplah berada di dekatku, Hermione." Sekali lagi Hermione mengangguk dan menggenggam lengan kiri Draco kuat-kuat.

Mereka berdua keluar dari gudang dan berjalan perlahan menyusuri taman untuk mencari Ron dan Harry. Tetapi mereka tidak ada dimana-mana. Apa mungkin mereka tertangkap oleh Pelahap Maut? Draco sangat merasa bersalah. Bukannya membantu, tetapi ia malah menyulitkan Harry, Ron, dan bahkan kekasihnya, Hermione.

"Mau kemana kalian, Anak-anak?" ucap seseorang di belakang Draco dan Hermione.

_DEG!_ Hermione mencengkeram lengan Draco dengan kuat. Draco merasa tangannya kebas. Mereka berdua berbalik badan dan mendapati Dolohov dengan tatapan liarnya menyeringai ke arah Draco dan Hermione. Draco menarik Hermione agar berlari, tetapi sudah ada beberapa Pelahap Maut yang mengelilingi mereka, termasuk Fenrir Greyback yang tadi menangkap Harry.

Greyback mengendus-endus ke arah Hermione yang mengernyit jijik. "Hmm... Aku suka baumu, Nona." Desis Greyback di telinga Hermione. "Bolehkah aku mencicipimu? Satu atau dua gigit saja."Gigi-giginya yang runcing terlihat ketika ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Tubuh Hermione gemetar. Ia merapatkan diri ke arah Draco sambil mencengkeram lengan kekar Draco. Draco menarik Hermione untuk menghindari Greyback. "Jangan sentuh kekasihku, Manusia Serigala bodoh." Ancam Draco.

Namun Greyback dan Pelahap maut lainnya tertawa mengejek. "Apa kau pikir kami takut denganmu, hah?" bentaknya sambil menjambak rambut Draco. Hermione memekik dan terisak. "Aku tahu bagaimana sikap pengecutmu itu, Anak Manja. Kau mengancamku, eh? Mungkin itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kau lakukan dalam hidupmu." Desis Greyback.

Greyback mendorong Draco ke arah Scabior dan ia menangkap Hermione. "Ayo kita bawa mereka ke dalam, bergabung bersam Potter." Ucap Greyback sambil menyeret paksa tubuh kecil Hermione. Draco dan Hermione meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri, tetapi usaha mereka sia-sia.

Draco dan Hermione saling bertatapan dan berkomunikasi dalam diam. Mereka terus-menerus di tarik—di dorong—oleh Greyback dan teman-temannya sampai di lanti dua, tempat Harry dan Ron berada.

"Kami membawanya, Ma'am." Ujar Greyback sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

Bellatrix berbalik dan tersenyum puas melihat Draco dan Hermione datang. Ia mendekati Draco dan mengusap pipi Draco. "Halo, Keponakanku Sayang. Kau pulang juga akhirnya. Apa kau rindu dengan Dongeng-Sebelum-Tidur ibumu, eh?" cela Bellatrix. Draco hanya menatapnya dengan dingin. Bellatrix tertawa nyaring. Ia berpaling kepada Hermione.

"Halo, Mudblood. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu semenjak perang kecil-kecilan di Kementrian beberapa tahun lalu. Kau semakin cantik, dan juga semakin kotor." Bisik Bellatrix. Ia mengeluarkan pisau perak kecil dari dalam jubah dan memutar-mutarnya di depan wajah Hermione. "Aku ingin melihat seberapa kotornya darahmu, Sayang." kata Bellatrix dengan nada mengerikan. Hermione memejamkan matanya dan ia merasa sayatan pisau kecil itu mengenai pipi kirinya.

Draco berteriak. "JANGAN SENTUH DIA." Suaranya menggelegar di dalam ruangan besar itu. Harry dan Ron yang tidak bisa bergerak hanya melihat. "Jangan sentuh dia. Hukum saja aku, tetapi jangan sakiti dia." Teriak Draco. Wajah pucatnya memerah akibat marah.

Bellatrix tertawa. "Wow, apakah ada cinta yang tumbuh dintara kalian?" ejek Bellatrix. Ia mengucapkan kata 'Cinta' dengan jijik. "Tenang saja, Draco _Baby._" Bellatrix berbalik.

Ia terkejut, ketika melihat seorang Pelahap Maut membawa Pedang Gryffindor. Matanya membeliak ngeri. "Apa itu? Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" desis Bellatrix.

Pelahap Maut itu hanya menyeringai menampilkan gigi-gigi kuningnya. "Aku mendapatkanya dari dalam tas gadis itu," ia menunjuk Hermione, "dan sekarang benda ini punyaku." Ucapnya.

Ekspresi Bellatrix menjadi sangat mengerikan. Ia mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Pelahap Maut itu, membuat lehernya terlilit ular hitam. "KELUAR, KELUAR." Teriak Bellatrix. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Harry dan Ron yang tidak bisa bergerak di lantai, menyuruh Greyback untuk membawa mereka berdua ke penjara bawah tanah. "Bawa sampah-sampah ini ke dalam Penjara Bawah Tanah." Raungnya.

Bellatrix memandang Hermione dan mencengkeram kerah jubahnya. Hermione menunduk, air matanya menetes. Draco mendorong Scabior hingga terjatuh dan berlari ke arah Hermione. Draco mendorong Bellatrix hingga ia terjatuh. Hermione berlari ke belakang tubuh Draco. Ia merasa takut sekali sekaligus was-was.

"Beraninya kau—" desis Bellatrix sambil bangun. Ia menyayat lengan Draco dan menyuruh Scabior untuk menjaganya dan menjauhkannya dari Hermione. Narcissa hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihat anaknya.

Bellatrix melempar tubuh Hermione ke lantai dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Hermione. "_CRUCIO._" teriaknya.

Tubuh Hermione menggeliat-geliat di lantai dan ia menjerit kesakitan. Draco tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia menutup matanya sambil menelan ludah, berdoa akan keselamatan Hermione.

"DARIMANA KAU MENDAPATKANNYA? JAWAB AKU, DARAH-LUMPUR." Bentak Bellatrix di atas tubuh menggelepar Hermione akibat kutukan _Cruciatus_ yang menghantamnya.

"A-Aku menemukannya—A-aku men—menemukannya. TOLONG!" rintih Hermione dengan suara bergetar.

"BOHONG." Raung Bellatrix. Ia menghantamkan kutukan _Cruciatus_ ke tubuh Hermione yang sudah menggelepar hebat. Hermione menjerit lagi. "Kau mengambilnya dari brankasku, kan? Jawab aku, Darah-Lumpur." Desis Bellatrix dengan suara berbahaya.

"Tid—Tidak—Sungguh—" kata Hermione terbata-bata.

Bellatrix menghantamkan kutukan itu lagi ke tubuh Hermione. Hermione menjerit semakin keras. Draco berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"DIAM..." bentak Bellatrix. "Kalian berdua sangat berisik. Dasar anak tidak berguna." Ia menoleh ke arah Hermione. "Sekali lagi, Mudblood. Katakan saja sejujurnya, kau mengambilnya dari brankasku di Gringgots, kan? JAWAB AKU..."

Hermione menangis. "Tidak—Tolong.. Aku tidak pernah mengambil apapun—"

"PEMBOHONG..."

Sekali lagi, Bellatrix merapalkan kutukan _Cruciatus_ yang menyakitkan itu ke tubuh Hermione. Hermione menjerit kesakitan. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Seperti ribuan pisau menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya hingga ke tulang.

Bellatrix berjongkok di samping tubuh lemas Hermione. Ia menyibak lengan jubah kiri Hermione. "Beritahu aku, apa saja yang sudah kau ambil dari dalam brankasku?" teriak Bellatrix.

Dengan mulut bergetar, Hermione menjawab, "Tidak. Aku tidak mengambil apapun. I-Itu pedang tiruan. A-Aku menemukannya."

Bellatrix menyeringai. "Baiklah." Desisnya. Ia mencengkeram lengan kiri Hermione dan menorehkan ujung pisau yang tajam itu di lengan Hermione. Hermione menjerit semakin keras. Mata Draco berkaca-kaca melihat kekasihnya di siksa begitu kejamnya seperti itu. Bellatrix tertawa seperti orang kelainan jiwa.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Bellatrix mengangkat lengan Hermione. Mengarahkannya ke cahaya lampu, menampilkan kata 'Mudblood' yang jelas sengaja ia torehkan di lengan Hermione. Luka torehan itu mengeluarkan banyak darah, berkilauan tertimpa cahaya lampu. "Bagaimana, eh? Indah bukan?" tanya Bellatrix sambil tertawa gila.

Hermione hanya diam tidak menjawab.

Kemudian Bellatrix melepas tangan Hermione dengan kasar dan berdiri. Berteriak-teriak memanggil Wormtail. Pria kecil itu berlari menaiki tangga sambil mencicit, membungkuk rendah di depan Bellatrix. "Panggil Goblin itu kemari untuk mencari tahu ini pedang yang asli atau bukan." Perintahnya. Wormtail mengangguk dan segera berlari ke Penjara Bawah Tanah.

Hermione menoleh memandang Draco. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang terluka dengan gemetar, menggapai-gapai ke arah Draco yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya. Draco meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Scabior. Namun tidak bisa. Scabior tertawa mengejek.

"Tenanglah, Sayang." desis Bellatrix di telinga Draco. "Kau akan mendapat giliran. Kau mau apa? _Cruciatus_? Atau—_Avada_?" bisik Bellatrix dengan nada menjijikkan.

Draco menggeram marah.

Wormtail menarik tubuh kecil Griphook, Goblin yang bekerja di bank Gringgots, untuk menghadap Bellatrix. Ia melempar tubuh Griphook ke kaki Bellatrix. Bellatrix menunduk dan mengangkat wajah Griphook.

"Katakan padaku, Goblin. Apakah pedang ini pedang asliku yang berada di Ginggrots?" desis Bellatrix.

Griphook menatap tubuh Hermione yang tersungkur di lantai, Hermione balas menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh air mata. Griphook menoleh kepada Bellatrix lagi. "Tidak. Ini adalah pedang palsu. Dan asal kau tahu, Penyihir manapun tidak akan ada yang bisa merampok Bank Gringgots." Jawab Griphook dengan suara serak.

Bellatrix menatap wajah Griphook dengan ragu. "Apa kau yakin, Goblin?"

"Ya." Jawab Griphook singkat.

"Bagus," kata Bellatrix, dan dengan jentikan santai tongkat sihirnya dia menambahkan satu torehan luka yang dalam di wajah si goblin, dan Griphook ambruk dengan jeritan di kakinya. Bellatrix menendangnya minggir. "Dan sekarang," katanya dengan suara penuh kemenangan, "kita memanggil Pangeran Kegelapan." Bellatrix menyingkap lengan jubahnya dan menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke Tanda Kegelapan.

"JANGAN..." teriak Draco sambil meronta.

Bellatrix menoleh dan menyeringai licik kepada Draco. "Sudah terlambat. Pangeran Kegelapan akan datang sebentar lagi untuk menangkap kalian berempat." Katanya, dengan suara kasihan dibuat-buat. "Dan menurutku," ia melangkah menghampiri tubuh Hermione, "kita bisa membuang si Darah-Lumpur. Greyback, ambil dia kalau kau menginginkannya."

"TIDAAAKK.." teriak Draco.

Namun disaat bersamaan, Harry dan Ron telah menghambur gesit ke dalam ruangan itu. Bellatrix _shock_, dia berganti mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Ron.

"_Expelliarmus."_ Raung Ron mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Bellatrix. Tongkat sihir Bellatrix terlempar ke udara dan ditangkap oleh Harry yang berada di belakang Ron. Lucius, Narcissa, Greyback, Scabior, dan Draco menoleh. Lucius bangkit untuk menyerang.

"_Stupefy._" Ucap Harry. Lucius jatuh pingsan ke samping perapian. Kilatan cahaya hijau muncul dari tongkat sihir Greyback, Harry berguling menghindar. Mereka berdua saling beradu mantera, sampai suara Bellatrix menghentikan mereka.

"HENTIKAN. ATAU AKAN KUBUNUH DIA—JATUHKAN TONGKAT KALIAN. CEPAT." Bentak Bellatrix. Ia menyangga tubuh lemas Hermione dan memegangi pisau peraknya ke leher Hermione. "Jatuhkan tongkat kalian, atau kalian akan melihat dengan jelas, betapa kotornya darahnya." Pekik Bellatrix, menekankan pisaunya ke leher Hermione. Draco, Harry, dan Ron bisa melihat butir-butir darah muncul di sana.

"Baiklah." Seru Harry. Ia dan Ron menjatuhkan tongkat sihir masing-masing.

Bellatrix menyeringai. "Cissy, ambil tongkat mereka. CEPAT." Perintah Bellatrix.

Narcissa menatap Harry dan Ron sekejap dan kemudian mengambil tongkat sihir mereka, ia berlari kembali ke tempatnya semula dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Sekarang," kata Bellatrix pelan, "Cissy, kau ikat kedua pahlawan kecil kita, sementara Greyback mengurusi Nona Darah-Lumpur. Aku yakin Pangeran Kegelapan tidak akan keberatan kau memiliki gadis ini, Greyback, setelah apa yang kau lakukan malam ini.

Bersamaan dengan diucapkannya kata terakhir, terdengar bunyi ciutan aneh dari atas. Semuanya menengadah ke atas dan sempat melihat kandil kristal itu bergetar. Kemudian, dengan bunyi keriat-keriut dan gemerincing tak menyenangkan, kandil itu jatuh. Bellatrix tepat di bawahnya. Ia melempar tubuh lemas Hermione, menghindar untuk menyelamatkan diri sambil menjerit.

Draco menonjok wajah Scabior, dan dengan cekatan ia berlari maju menangkap tubuh lemas Hermione, Ron berlari ke arahnya. Harry menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berlari ke arah Narcissa untuk mengambil tongkat sihir yang tadi ia ambil. Narcissa tidak menolak, ia bahkan mengulurkannya kepada Harry sembari tersenyum. Harry membalas senyumannya dan merapalkan mantera _'Expelliarmus'_ ke arah Greyback yang langsung terpental jatuh.

"DASAR PERI BODOH." Jerit Bellatrix sambil melompat berdiri. Ia mengacungkan pisau peraknya ke segala arah dengan liar. "Dobby," jeritnya ke arah pintu, "kau menjatuhkan kandil—"

Peri-Rumah bernama Dobby itu memasuki ruangan sambil menunjuk mantan nyonyanya dengan jari gemetar. "Anda tak boleh melukai Harry Potter." Cicitnya.

"Bunuh dia, Cissy." Jerit Bellatrix. Namun terdengar bunyi tar keras, dan tongkat Narcissa juga melayang ke udara terjatuh ke samping.

"Kau monyet kecil kotor!" bentak Bellatrix ke arah Dobby. "Berani-beraninya kau mengambil tongkat Penyhir, berani-beraninya kau menentang majikanmu?"

"Dobby tidak punya majikan. Dobby adalah peri bebas. Dobby datang untuk menyelamatkan Harry Potter dan teman-temannya." Cicit Dobby sambil menggenggam tangan Harry. Ron berlari ke arah Goblin yang jatuh masih memeluk Pedang Gryffindor dan menariknya mendekat ke arah Harry.

Namun sebelum Draco berlari ke arah mereka sambil menyangga tubuh lemas Hermione, mereka sudah ber-Disapparate. Draco mendengar Hary dan Ron berteriak bersamaan. "Draco—Hermione—" namun terlambat baginya. Ia dan Hermione masih tertinggal di lantai Mannor.

Hermione mencengkeram jas Draco dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke pemuda itu. Bellatrix menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Tertinggal, eh, Sayang?" tawanya. "Ajal kalian sudah dekat. Pangeran Kegelapan akan datang."

Dan dengan bunyi kepakan jubah, Voldemort sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continue~**

* * *

**Hollaa... ( '-')/ \\('-' )**

**Ketemu lagi sama author yang nulis fict aneh ini ._.**

**Bagaimana, eh? Aneh? Jelek? Gaje?**

**Huwwwaaa... T^T Maafkan author newbie ini**

**Langsung saja, RnR please...**

**Don't be Silent Readers (y)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Draco, please. Jangan lakukan itu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. _You're My Soul, Hermione Granger_."

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, tetapi ide dan cerita murni punya saya**

**Pairing : DraMione**

**Rated : T**

**Latar : Ketika Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan mencari Horcrux**

**WARNING!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**RnR, please...**

**(Chapter 6)**

**-o0o-**

* * *

Draco mendekap tubuh Hermione lebih rapat. Perasaannya tidak enak, ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya dan Hermione. Keringat dingin mengalir deras—membasahi dahi Draco. Hermione mencengkeram lengan Draco dengan kuat, hingga ia merasa tangannya kebas. Draco bisa merasakan tubuh mungil Hermione bergetar hebat.

"_It's ok. Don't worry."_ Bisik Draco berkali-kali di telinga Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk—mencoba tenang dan berpikiran positif.

Voldemort berjalan mendekati Draco dan Hermione dengan tatapan mata ular merahnya yang menusuk. Nagini—ular Voldemort—mengikuti majikannya dengan meliak-liuk angkuh. Mendesis ke arah setiap Pelahap Maut yang ia lewati.

Jari tangannya yang panjang seperti kaki laba-laba mengangkat dagu Draco, memaksa sang empunya mendongak menatap matanya. Namun, Draco menepisnya, membuat Ibunya memekik tertahan di balik telapak tangannya. Bellatrix mendelik menatap Draco dengan tatapan 'beraninya-kau-melakukan-itu-kepada-Tuanmu'.

Bibir Voldemort melengkung, membentuk senyuman kematian.

"Draco Malfoy," katanya, dengan suara mendesis seperti ular, "akhirnya kau pulang juga, _Son_."

Pandangan Voldemort beralih menatap Hermione yang meringkuh di pelukan Draco dengan dada naik-turun. "Tetapi kenapa kau membawa SAMPAH ini ke tempat kita?"

"My Lord, saya bisa jelaskan—" sahut Bellatrix, sambil maju ke depan dengan membungkuk rendah.

"DIAM! Aku hanya butuh penjelasan dari Draco." bentak Voldemort.

Bellatrix membungkuk lagi, kali ini dengan muka memerah akibat menahan malu. Rambutnya yang seperti sulur pohon beringin itu menari-nari di depan wajahnya akibat terkena tiupan nafasnya.

Mata Hermione berair. Campuran antara rasa takut dan sakit akibat luka sayatan yang ditorehkan Bellatrix di lengan dan pipinya. Tangan kirinya memeluk erat pinggang Draco, tangan kanannya mencengkeram lengan kekar Draco. Ia berdo'a dalam hati, supaya ia dan Draco bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat.

Kepala Draco mendongak dengan angkuh. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya sambil menyangga tubuh Hermione—membantunya untuk ikut berdiri. Meskipun kakinya terasa kebas dan lemas untuk berdiri, Draco tetap memandang Voldemort dengan angkuh, khas seorang Malfoy seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak kembali untuk ikut denganmu. Aku kembali untuk membunuhmu. Yeah, aku berada di pihak seberang." Ucap Draco dengan mantap dan bangga, tanpa keraguan. "Aku baru saja sadar akan satu hal. Aku adalah Malfoy, keluarga Pure-Blood. Dan kau—kau adalah Riddle, keturunan Mudblood. Kau hanyalah Half-Blood. Dan kau seenaknya saja memerintah keluarga Pure-Blood? Ingatlah, _Voldemort_. Statusmu, lebih rendah dari statusku."

Hermione memejamkan matanya ketika merasa ada mantera yang menghantam tubuh Draco. Ia merasa tubuh Draco yang sedari tadi memeluknya, ambruk ke belakang. Tanpa sadar, air matanya meleleh, namun ia tidak berani membuka matanya. Takut-takut hal buruk menimpa Draco.

"CRUCIO..." teriak suara dingin Voldemort.

Mata Hermione membuka seketika. Jadi Draco tidak dibunuh, hanya kutukan _Cruciatus_-lah yang menghantamnya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Draco.

Tubuh Draco menggeliat ngeri di lantai marmer Mannor. Namun, ia tidak menjerit sedikitpun. Hermione tahu, bahwa ia berusaha menolak kutukan itu, seperti yang diajarkan Mad-Eye palsu di tahun keempatnya.

"BERANINYA KAU MENYEBUT NAMA KOTOR AYAHKU! BERANINYA KAU MENGHINAKU, BOCAH INGUSAN! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU SEKARANG SIAPA YANG KAU HADAPI? AKU—"

"_STOP IT!"_ teriak Hermione, memotong kalimat Voldemort. Hermione menendang tongkat Voldemort yang mengarah ke arah Draco.

Tongkat itu terlempar ke arah Hermione. Dengan cepat, Hermione menggapainya dan mematahkannya jadi dua. Ia membuangnya dan menginjak-injak tongkat itu.

Namun itu semua tidak ada gunanya. Voldemort masih bisa bertindak tanpa menggunakan tongkat. Senyuman kematian itu muncul lagi di wajah pucatnya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, hingga tawanya menggema di ruangan itu. Nafas Hermione memburu.

Voldemort mengangkat kedua tangannya ke samping. Seketika, bayangan-bayangan gelap mencengkeram tangan dan kaki Hermione. Hermione tidak bisa bergerak. Voldemort menghampirinya, dengan mata merah seperti ular itu menusuk menatap Hermione. Hermione dapat merasakan jari-jari tangan Voldemort yang dingin dan panjang itu menyentuh pipinya.

Ia tertawa sejenak.

"Ckckckck... kau begitu bodoh, Mudblood. Apa kau pikir Lord Voldemort ini bisa dikalahkan dengan cara mematahkan tongkatnya, seperti penyihir-penyihir lainnya, eh? Hahahaha... KAU SALAH!"

_SRET!_

Jeritan Hermione yang memilukan terdengar lagi di ruangan itu, disertai tawa kepuasan dari Voldemort. Terlihat, luka sayatan dalam di leher jenjang Hermione. Luka itu mengeluarkan darah banyak sekali. Hermione terisak pelan. Voldemort memegang darah Hermione.

"Lihat, Mudblood. Darahmu. Apa kau tidak lihat seberapa kotor darahmu, eh?" oloknya. Sekali lagi, Voldemort tertawa seperti orang terkena gangguan jiwa.

"Bellatrix, bawa gadis kecil Mudblood ini ke Penjara Bawah Tanah. Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Draco Malfoy. Setelah itu..." Voldemort menyeringai, "aku akan memusnahkan gadis Mudblood itu."

Kaki-kaki Bellatrix melangkah maju—seperti tadi—sambil membungkuk rendah. Ia mencengkeram tubuh Hermione dan menyeretnya. Hermione hanya bisa terisak sambil merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di lehernya. Bibir Bellatrix berkali-kali mengucapkan cemoohan di telinga Hermione, namun Hermione tidak mempedulikannya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah...

Bagaimana dengan kekasihnya, Draco Malfoy?

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana Voldemort menyiksanya, atau bahkan... membunuhnya. Tidak! Tidak! Hermione menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengusir bayangan dan pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari kepalanya.

Tanpa terasa, Hermione sudah didorong masuk begitu saja oleh Bellatrix ke dalam Penjara Bawah Tanah. Tubuhnya tersungkur di lantai Penjara yang dingin dan lembab. Tanpa basa-basi, Bellatrix segera mengunci pintu Penjara, dan berjalan ke atas, meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di Ruangan itu.

Hermione mencoba berdiri, namun tidak bisa. Kakinya terlalu lemas. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk sambil bersandar saja, daripada membuang-buang sisa tenaganya untuk berdiri. Matanya yang sembab berkeliling mengamati ruangan itu.

Keadaannya gelap, hanya ada setitik cahaya di dalam lampu minyak di ujung ruangan. Pastilah itu cahaya dari Deluminator Ron. Bau apak jamur tercium sangat menyengat di ruangan ini. Hermione meruluskan kakinya yang lemas, menyentuh luka sayatan di lehernya. Sesekali ia mengernyit akibat sakit yang ia rasakan ketika jarinya menyentuh lukanya terlalu keras.

"NOOOO..."

Terdengar teriakan Draco dari ruangan atas. Hermione mendongak, bibirnya berkomat-kamit memanggil nama Draco berulang kali. Ia merayap menuju pintu Penjara, berharap ada seseorang yang memberi tahunya apa yang terjadi.

Hermione berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Draco, sambil sesekali menggoyang-goyang pintu sel Penjara itu—berharap pintu itu bisa membuka dengan sendirinya, meskipun ia tahu itu tidak akan terjadi.

Suasana hening terasa di Ruangan Atas tempat Voldemort menyiksa Draco. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di dalam pikirannya. Apa jangan-jangan Draco...

TIDAK!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema, seperti orang yang menuruni tangga menuju Penjara tempat Hermione berada. Namun ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap itu adalah Draco. Suara langkah kakinya yang angkuh semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Ia bisa melihat seseorang di sana—membawa tongkat yang ujungnya mengeluarkan setitik cahaya kecil.

Namun dugaannya salah. Orang itu bukanlah Draco Malfoy seperti harapannya. Sesosok itu adalah Narcissa Malfoy, Ibu Draco. Hermione terisak dan menyeret tubuhnya untuk mundur, menjauh dari pintu Penjara. Narcissa berjongkok di depan Pintu sel dengan tatapan dingin. Namun sekejap kemudian, ia tersenyum ramah.

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Tak apa, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Kemarilah, Hermione." bisik Narcissa dengan lembut, khas keibuan.

Dengan ragu, Hermione menyeret tubuhnya untuk maju lagi—mendekati pintu sel. Narcissa tersenyum menyambut Hermione. Ia bahkan membelai rambut Hermione dan memberikannya sebuah ikatan rambut berwarna hitam, di tengahnya terdapat emblem 'M'—lambang keluarga Malfoy. Hermione tersenyum menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Justru aku yang ingin berterima kasih, _Dear_." Bisik Narcissa. "Terima kasih kau telah menjaga Draco ketika ia jauh dariku."

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Apa aku boleh tahu, apa tujuan kalian—kau, Draco, dan teman-temanmu—kesini?"

Hermione menatap Narcissa dengan ragu. Mungkin Voldemort menyuruhnya untuk menggali informasi tentang misinya. Jadi Hermione memutuskan untuk diam tidak menjawab.

Bibir Narcissa melengkung membentuk senyuman ramah. "Tak apa jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya, mungkin kau akan menjawabnya lain kali. Dan... mungkin aku akan memberitahu rahasiaku sekarang."

Hermione mendongak dengan cepat, sehingga lehernya yang terluka terasa sakit.

"Aku berada di pihakmu." Bisik Narcissa, membuat Hermione menganga bodoh. Sekali lagi, Narcissa tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

Hermione mengorek telinganya, mungkin ada yang salah dengan organ pendengarannya itu. Narcissa Malfoy berada di pihaknya? Ini tidak mungkin. Keluarga Malfoy adalah salah satu keluarga pengikut setia Voldemort. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Draco Malfoy? Ia juga berada di pihaknya, kan? Jadi, mungkin saja Narcissa berbalik pihak dan ikut menentang Voldemort. Beberapa menit berlalu setelah ia berdebat dengan pikirannya, akhirnya ia tertidur.

"Hermione..."

"Hermione..."

"Hermione..."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang memanggil-manggil nama Hermione. Sang empunya nama membuka matanya dengan malas-malasan.

"Bangun, _Dear._" Bisik seseorang itu sambil menggenggam tangan Hermione.

Sekali lagi, Hermione mengerjapkan matanya. Ia bisa melihat—seperti cahaya obor—menari-nari di depannya. Dengan enggan, Hermione membuka mata, mencoba melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

Draco berjongkok di depan pintu sel Penjara dengan baju bersimbah darah dan muka penuh sayatan dan lebam. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada kekasihnya. Hermione yang melihat Draco, langsung bangun dan memeluk Draco—meskipun agak susah karena terhalang oleh pintu sel Penjara. Hermione menangis sesenggukan seperti anak kecil.

"Hei, hei, kenapa menangis? Ada apa?" bisik Draco dengan lembut, membelai rambut Hermione yang sekarang terkuncir rapi. Draco tersenyum tatkala melihat ikat rambut yang dikenakan Hermione saat ini. "Apa ibuku baru saja menjengukmu?"

Dengan masih menangis, Hermione menjawab hanya dengan sekali anggukan.

Draco tersenyum mengerti. Sesekali ia mengernyit, karena lebam di ujung bibirnya membuatnya sakit ketika tersenyum. Namun senyum bahagia Draco terus mengembang—meskipun sakit. Ia senang bisa bertemu dengan Hermione lagi. Draco mencium pipi Hermione dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Hermione mengamati wajah Draco. Luka-lukanya terlihat jelas ketika terkena cahaya dari nyala obor yang digantung Draco di dinding. Hati Hermione mencelos, pastilah Voldemort yang menyiksa Draco sampai seperti ini. Untunglah Voldemort tidak membunuh Draco.

"Ada apa, Mione? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Hn?" gumam Draco dengan lembut.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Hermione mengeluarkan sebotol _Essence of Dittany _dari dalam tas manik-manik kecilnya yang tinggal setetes atau dua tetes untuk dioleskan kepada Draco. dengan lembut dan penuh ketelatenan, Hermione mengoleskan _Dittany_ yang tinggal sedikit itu dengan rata ke wajah Draco. Air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya Draco.

Sambil memasukkan botol _Dittany_ yang sudah kosong ke dalam tasnya kembali, Hermione menggerakkan mulutnya seperti menjawab _'I'm okay'_. Ternyata, energinya yang sudah habis ini membuat suaranya susah keluar.

Dengan sayu, Draco memandangi wajah Hermione yang kurus. Matanya sembab dan memerah, ada segaris luka sayatan di pipinya yang tirus, tetapi bibirnya masih mengembangkan senyuman. Ia merasa, meskipun keadaan Hermione sedang parah, ia tetap gadisnya yang cantik. Draco merasa beruntung memiliki gadis yang kuat dan tabah seperti Hermione. Tidak semua wanita dapat menjadi 'Pahlawan' yang anggun seperti Hermione.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Draco, sambil merogoh saku jas hitamnya. Ia mengeluarkan sepotong besar daging sapi panggang yang di bungkus kain lap berwarna putih. Draco juga mengeluarkan sebuah apel hijau segar, empat lembar roti, dan setermos jus jeruk. "Ibu membantuku mengambilkannya untukmu. Dan—tenang saja, aku sudah makan." Tambah Draco ketika Hermione hendak menyuapinya.

Hermione tersenyum lemah. Ia menggigit lembaran pertama rotinya dengan pelan. Draco mengawasinya dengan tersenyum. Sebenarnya Hermione risih, apabila ia makan dan diawasi oleh seseorang. Tapi, mana mungkin ia mengatakannya kepada Draco. Takut-takut pria itu tersinggung.

Setelah menghabiskan dua lembar roti dan seperempat daging sapi panggangnya, Hermione menenggak jus jeruknya yang terasa segar ketika melewati tenggorokannya.

"Sudah kenyang?" tanya Draco sambil terkekeh.

Dengan malu-malu, Hermione mengangguk mengiyakan. "Terima kasih, Draco." ucapnya, dengan suara serak.

"_Anything for you, Dear. Anything."_ Jawab Draco. "Simpan sisa makananmu di tempat yang aman. A-aku harus kembali ke atas—"

"Draco—"

"Aku harus, Mione."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiriran."

"Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu, _Dear_. _I always in here, with you_."

"Aku takut."

"Jangan takut, Sayang. A-aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Draco merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda seperti bulpoin, ia memberikannya kepada Hermione. "Ini alat buatanku sendiri. Aku juga punya satu disini." Draco mengangkat bulpoin punyanya yang ia kalungkan di leher. "Jika ada apa-apa atau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau tinggal menekan bulpoin ini, dan aku akan menghampirimu, Okay. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Sangat mengerti." Bisik Hermione.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan mencoba mencari buku itu. Kau tahu—tentang Relikui Kematian."

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Mione. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Draco sambil mengecup dahi Hermione sekilas. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi menaiki undakan menuju lantai atas.

Hermione menggeser duduknya untuk bersandar di dinding. Sekarang ia sendiri lagi. Ia memutar-mutar bulpoin yang diberikan Draco barusan dan mengamatinya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya berjatuhan. Kapan ini semua berakhir? Supaya seluruh dunia sihir dapat hidup tentram seperti dahulu kala sebelum Voldemort berkuasa. Lalu bagaimana kabar Ron dan Harry? Hermione sangat rindu kepada teman-temannya. Apa mereka berhasil menemukan Horcrux lagi? Jika saja ia bisa berkomunikasi, ia akan menanyai Harry dan Ron macam-macam.

* * *

Suara langkah sepatu Draco bergema di lorong Mannor yang gelap dan hanya diterangi nyala obor-obor kecil di dinding. Pria bersurai platina itu hendak pergi ke Perpustakaan Mannor. untuk—seperti yang dikatakannya kepada Hermione tadi—mencari buku Relikui Kematian itu. Draco mempercepat langkahnya, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa menemukan buku itu.

Namun saat di tengah jalan, Bellatrix Lastrange mencegat Draco. ia menyeringai melihat Draco. Draco hanya memutar bola matanya dan menatap bibinya itu dengan dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Draco?" kata Bellatrix, dengan suara manjanya yang sungguh menjijikkan.

Sekali lagi Draco memutar bola matanya. Ia malas sekali menjawab pertanyaan Bibinya—yang menurutnya tidak penting itu. "Ini rumahku, Bi. Terserah kemana kakiku mau melangkah, itu semua bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dengan ketus.

Bibir Bellatrix melengkung membentuk seringai menyebalkan. "Wow... lihatlah keturunan Malfoy ini, eh." Bellatrix mengamati Draco dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kuku kaki. "Beginikah sikap Pewaris Tahta Malfoy yang sesungguhnya? Tidak mempunyai sopan santun, tidak bermartabat, eh? Ckckckck... sayang sekali. Jangan sampai Ayahmu tahu mengenai sifatmu ini, Draco." ejek Bellatrix. Ia menyeringai ke arah Draco lagi, dan melangkah pergi.

Draco hanya melirik Bibinya itu dengan sebal. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi ke Perpustakaan. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

Jemari panjang Draco menggenggam gagang pintu Perpustakaan. Ia membukanya perlahan agar decit aneh yang dihasilkan oleh pintu tidak terdengar oleh seisi Mannor. Ia mendesah lega dan segera melompat memasuki Perpustakaan.

Keadaannya gelap. Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya yang diselamatkan oleh Ibunya dari dalam saku celana. Merapalkan Lumos sehingga ruangan sedikit terang. Ia mulai berkeliling mencari-cari buku itu di deretan rak-rak yang melingkar di dinding dan menjulang tinggi. Buku-buku tua yang sampulnya agak mengelupas membuatnya sulit mencari. Hampir semua buku-buku disini tidak bisa dibedakan.

Kaki Draco menginjak sesuatu, seperti gumpalan perkamen. Karena penasaran, ia memungutnya. Dibukanya gumpalan perkamen itu. Hanya ada tulisan-tulisan kecil bertinta merah yang ada di kertas itu. Namun sepertinya tulisan itu baru saja ditorehkan. Tintanya masih menyala-nyalan terkena cahaya tongkat Draco.

Ada lambang Relikui Kematian disamping tulisan _'One Master of Death'._

Draco mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung. Apa maksudnya ini? Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi berlengan tempat biasanya ia membaca di pojok ruangan. Ia terus memutar otaknya, berfikir akan maksud dari kalimat ini. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Relikui Kematian. Terlihat dari tulisan ini yang disandingkan dengan lambang Relikui Kematian.

Draco melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas. Ia berdiri lagi untuk mencari-cari buku itu. Ia sudah merapalkan mantera _'accio'_ berharap buku itu dapat muncul dengan sendirinya setelah dipanggil, ternyata tidak. Buku itu tetap bersembunyi di tempatnya yang entah dimana. Draco juga sudah menaiki tangga-tangga menuju rak atas, ia membaca satu persatu ribuan sampul buku yang ada di ruangan ini.

Dan akhirnya ia menyerah.

Ia pikir, mungkin bukunya ada di tempat lain, bukan disini. Dengan uring-uringan, Draco melangkah keluar untuk mencari ibunya.

* * *

"Mom." Panggil Draco ketika melihat Ibunya sedang meminum segelas teh di Kamarnya. Ia pun masuk.

"Ya, Sayang."

"Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu." Ujar Draco dengan tersengal. "Apa Ibu tahu dimana buku Relikui Kematian milik Kakek dulu? Ini penting sekali, Mom." Desak Draco, membuat Ibunya mengerutkan keningnya dengan heran.

Dengan anggun, Narcissa meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan memutar badannya menatap anak tunggalnya itu. "Untuk apa kau mencarinya, _Dear_?"

"Ini penting, Mom. Katakan saja dimana, dan aku akan mengambilnya."

Narcissa menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tidak akan mampu mengambilnya, Sayang."

Dahi Draco berkerut. "Kenapa tidak? Aku yakin aku bisa mengambilnya, Mom. Ayolah, katakan saja dimana." Bujuk Draco.

Sekali lagi Narcissa menghela napas panjang. "Buku itu... ada di dalam kamar The Dark Lord."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continue~**

* * *

**Halloo... ( '-')/ \\('-' )**

**Ketemu lagi sama author :v**

**Maap author telat update ... XD Soalnya author lagi asyik liburan di kampung halaman :v /Gk nanya**

**Okay, tanpa basa-basi**

**RnR, please...**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER,GUYS.. ;)**

**Satu ripiw amat berharga bagi author untuk mengembangkan fict gaje ini :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Draco, please. Jangan lakukan itu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. _You're My Soul, Hermione Granger_."

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, tetapi ide dan cerita murni punya saya**

**Pairing : DraMione**

**Rated : T**

**Latar : Ketika Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan mencari Horcrux**

**WARNING!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**RnR, please...**

**(Chapter 7)**

**-o0o-**

* * *

Angin berhembus kencang di luar, membuat ranting-ranting pohon yang berada di taman belakang Mannor menggesek-gesek jendela—menimbulkan suara yang terkesan menyeramkan. Di tambah lagi dengan suasana gelap Mannor, pastilah setiap orang yang belum terbiasa mengira Mannor adalah bangunan berhantu. Suasana di Mannor terlihat sangat sepi, mengingat para Pelahap Maut sedang keluar untuk merekrut pengikut dan—mungkin saja—mencari Harry Potter.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina sedang berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya. Sesekali pemuda itu mengernyit merasakan sakit di tubuhnya. Ia resah. Pikirannya sedang kacau. Ia bingung harus mencari cara untuk mengambil buku Relikui Kematian di kamar Voldemort, belum lagi menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang terkurung di Penjara Bawah Tanah—Hermione Jean Granger.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat di depan jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai tertinggi Mannor. Mata pemuda itu menatap pemandangan di taman Mannor dengan tatapan kosong. Sekarang, hujan mulai turun dan suasana menjadi semakin dingin. Ia merapatkan _tuxedo_ yang ia kenakan, berharap dapat membuat tubuhnya semakin hangat.

Jari telunjuknya mengusap jendela yang berembun itu, menuliskan kata-kata—entah apa—dengan wajah murung. Perasaannya kalut. Setelah sekian lama berdiam diri, ia berbalik badan, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, membukanya perlahan, dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat kekasihnya berada.

Ketika ia sampai di ruang Penjara, ia melihat kekasihnya itu sedang meringkuk sendirian di dekat pintu sel yang dingin. Draco memutuskan untuk melepas _tuxedo_ mahalnya, ia selimutkan ke tubuh Hermione yang bergetar kedinginan. Gadis itu tersenyum sayu.

"Kau kedinginan? Hm? Kenapa tidak memanggilku? Aku bisa membawakan baju hangat milik ibu dan beberapa selimut tebal." Ujar Draco, dengan nada khawatir.

Namun Hermione tersenyum, ia meraih tangan Draco. Ya Tuhan, tangan Hermione dingin sekali. "Aku tak apa, Draco. jangan khawatir. Aku tidak memanggilmu, karena aku takut kau khawatir hanya karena aku kedinginan." Hermione terkekeh. "Aku pernah mengalami hal yang 'lebih' dari kedinginan waktu mencari Horcrux. Kau tenang saja."

Iris abu-abu Draco berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Astaga! Seorang Malfoy menangis? Dengan lembut, Draco memindahkan tangan dingin Hermione yang menggenggamnya ke pipi kirinya. "Aku berjanji, secepatnya kita akan keluar dari Rumah terkutuk ini. Aku janji." Ucap Draco mantap, meskipun suaranya agak bergetar.

"Aku percaya padamu." Kata Hermione, sebulir air mata jatuh di pipinya. Draco mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Suara kepakan jubah dan orang ber-disapparate terdengar jelas di lantai atas, menandakan para Pelahap Maut sudah kembali dari 'pekerjaannya'. Karena itu, Draco pamit kepada Hermione hendak ke ruang atas. Sebenarnya ia ingin berlama-lama dengan gadisnya itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Pastilah Pelahap Maut lainnya akan mencarinya.

Setelah keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, Draco berjalan dengan air muka dingin hendak menemui Pelahap Maut lain. Dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang, _bow tie _hitam, tanpa _tuxedo_, ia duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

Ketika Draco mendongak, ia tersentak kaget—hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Ia melihat gadis berambut pirang terlentang di udara—seperti Professor Charity Burbage dahulu. Draco mengenalnya. Gadis itu adalah gadis seangkatannya yang berasal dari asrama Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot.

Hannah masih mengenakan jubah Hogwarts, tubuhnya penuh luka-luka. Kepalanya memandang langit-langit. Jika Draco tak salah lihat, ada sebutir kristal bening jatuh dari matanya—ia menangis. Draco tidak tega, ia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau melihat pemandangan mengerikan di atasnya. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu mengenal Hannah Abbot, namun ia merasa kasihan.

Semua Pelahap Maut terdiam ketika Voldemort memasuki ruangan. Mata merahnya yang kecil memandang seluruh Pelahap Maut, dan terhenti ke arah Draco.

"Dimana _tuxedo_mu, Draco Malfoy?" tanya Voldemort. Namun sebelum Draco menjawab, ia sudah menyela, "Lupakan. Yang terpenting, kau sudah datang di rapat istimewa ini." Voldemort menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Semenjak pagi tadi, aku bersama Severus Snape dan Lucius Malfoy pergi ke daerah Muggle untuk mencari penyihir berdarah Muggle-born yang masih tersisa. Dan beruntungnya kita, menemukan penyihir muda berdarah Muggle-born, Dean Thomas."

Mendengar nama yang diucapkan Voldemort, mata Draco membelalak. Dean Thomas—tidak salah lagi—adalah teman seangkatannya dari asrama Gryffindor. Ia adalah sahabat Hermione juga. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah. Ia hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang mulai memerah akibat menahan amarah.

"Dan sayangnya, gadis ini," Voldemort menunjuk tubuh Hannah, "melindungi pemuda itu dariku." Ucapannya diakhiri dengan seringai mematikan. "Draco, apakah kau mengenalnya?"

Merasa namanya disebut, Draco mendongak menatap Voldemort. Namun ia tidak menjawab. Draco menatap Voldemort dengan dingin.

"Aw... baiklah, baiklah, _Baby Little _Draco. Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Olok Voldemort dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat sehingga terdengar sangat menjijikkan. "Aku tahu, bahwa Pure-blood terhormat sepertimu tidak akan berteman dengan sembarang orang, kan? Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu."

Namun Draco hanya mendengus mendengar ungkapan Voldemort baru saja. Tentu saja Draco lebih tidak sudi—bisa dikatakan—berteman dengan Voldemort. Keturunan Muggleborn, _cih_.

Tangan Draco meraih gelas berisi Wiski Api yang sudah tersedia di meja sebagai jamuan. Ia menenggaknya dengan angkuh—khas seorang Malfoy. Ketika Wiski itu megalir melewati tenggorokannya, ia merasa lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Ia tidak mengikuti acara rapat ini dengan serius, matanya sekilas memandangi para Pelahap Maut—yang sepertinya mulai bosan dengan rapat menjijikkan ini, namun mereka tidak memperlihatkannya. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

Tiba-tiba Draco merasa ada sesuatu yang jatuh di atas meja itu. Ketika ia mendongak, ia mendapati tubuh Hannah sudah kaku di atas meja. Dia meninggal. Mata Draco membelalak melihat itu. Namun Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut lain tertawa terbahak-bahak ke arah jasad Hannah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Karena tak tahan lagi melihat kekejaman Pelahap Maut, Draco menghentakkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia tidak memperperdulikan panggilan-panggilan Ayahnya. Hatinya terasa panas. Bukan, ini bukan efek dari minuman Wiski Api, tetapi Draco memang tidak tahan berada disini lagi. Memang, ia bisa saja kabur dari Mannor ini dengan alasan mengikuti patroli Pelahap Maut, namun—bagaimana dengan Hermione dan juga buku Relikui Kematian yang sudah ia janjikan kepada Harry Potter dan teman-temannya?

Hal itulah yang terus-menerus berputar di kepala Draco seperti baling-baling bambu Doraemon(?).

Draco membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi debam yang memekakkan telinga, membuat siapa saja pasti terperanjat kaget. Ia menarik dasinya dengan kasar hingga terlepas—dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, ia juga melepas beberapa kancing atas kemejanya dan melipat lengannya hingga siku. Rambutnya yang semula tersisir rapi, terlihat amat berantakan.

"Draco." paggil seorang wanita di belakang Draco dengan manja. Tiba-tiba Draco merasa seperti ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Sang empunya nama berbalik badan—seketika ia tersentak kaget mendapati gadis berambut hitam berdiri di belakangnya, dengan hanya menggunakan _lingerie_ transparan berwarna putih—sehingga bra dan celana dalam gadis itu terlihat.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Astoria?" sentak Draco sambil melompat mundur.

Namun gadis bernama Astoria Greengrass itu malah maju—semakin dekat mendekati Draco. "Aku rindu padamu. Sudah lama kita tidak—er... bermain." Ujar Astoria dengan manja, sambil mengusap perlahan dada bidang Draco.

Tangan kekar Draco secara spontan mendorong tubuh gadis itu hingga jatuh terjerembap ke lantai. Astoria hanya mengerang manja, _lingerie_nya tersingkap, menampakkan tubuh seksi gadis itu—yang bisa membuat lelaki manapun menginginkannya.

Draco memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin melihat pemandangan itu. Dia berkali-kali menyebut nama Hermione dalam hatinya supaya tidak tergoda dengan Astoria. Bohong, jika Draco tidak tergoda, _toh_ dia adalah laki-laki normal. Dengan melangkah mundur, ia membuka pintu dan melesat keluar kamar. Berlari menjauh dari Astoria. Tujuannya hanya satu—yaitu Penjara tempat Hermione berada.

"Hermione..." panggil Draco dengan lembut sambil menuruni tangga.

Keadaan di bawah sini gelap. Padahal, seingat Draco, Draco menyalakan obor di lorongnya. Apakah ada seseorang yang memadamkannya? Tapi siapa? Para Pelahap Maut tidak akan mau repot-repot turun ke bawah sini untuk melihat Hermione.

Draco merapalkan '_Lumos_' dan tongkatnya mengeluarkan setitik cahaya. Yeah... lumayan cukup untuk penerangan. Berkali-kali ia memanggil nama Hermione, namun Hermione tidak menjawab. Draco mempercepat langkahnya, ia khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Hermione. Semoga saja tidak.

Betapa herannya Draco, pintu penjara terbuka. Kira-kira siapa yang membukanya? Batin Draco. Ia memasuki ruangan lembap dan berbau apak itu sambil mengernyit. Ia mengarahkan sinar tongkatnya ke segala arah.

Ketika ia mengarahkannya ke pojok ruangan, ia melihat Hermione meringkuk ketakutan. Di depannya ada seorang laki-laki yang membuat Draco terkejut. Laki-laki itu adalah Theodore Nott—sahabat Draco sendiri. Theo mencoba mencium Hermione. Hermione tidak berteriak—hanya terisak. Draco bisa melihat mantel dan baju hangat Hermione sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"THEO..." teriak Draco, sambil menerjang Theo. Hermione hanya meringkuk—isakannya semakin keras terdengar.

Untungnya, baju Hermione belum terlepas semuanya. Ia memakai _tank top_ berwarna putih yang—meskipun begitu—membuat lekukan tubuh Hermione semakin terlihat jelas.

Draco terus-menerus menonjok wajah dan perut Theo. Ia tidak peduli dengan rintihan Theo. Ia merasa sakit hati karena Theo—dengan lancangnya, menyentuh tubuh Hermione, kekasihnya. Muka Draco yang sepucat rembulan kembali memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Ia memukuli Theo tanpa ampun, meskipun Theo sudah mengeluarkan darah banyak.

"STOP, DRACO, STOP." Teriak suara perempuan dari depan pintu sel.

Astoria Greengrass berlari memasuki penjara, kali ini menggunakan jubah tidur berwarna hijau berbahan sutra. Ia memisahkan Draco yang terus-menerus memukuli Theo dengan membabi-buta. Ia berteriak-teriak mengatasi keributan yang terjadi.

Mata Draco mendelik menatap Theo. Nafasnya memburu. Kali ini amarahnya benar-benar keluar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga terasa sedikit sakit. "Tega kau, Theo. Apa kau tahu? Dia kekasihku. Dia kekasihku, Theo. Dan kau sahabatku." Suara Draco terdengar bergetar ketika ia berbicara. Matanya berkaca-kaca saking marahnya.

Dengan terengah-engah, Theo menjelaskan, "Aku tidak tahu, Draco. Maaf. Astor—Astoria menyuruhku melakukannya—"

"Tidak," teriak Astoria, "dia bohong, Draco. Aku tidak menyuruh Theo melakukan apapun." Sanggah Astoria sambil mendelik menatap Theo. Mukanya terlihat memerah, entah karena malu atau apa.

"DASAR SETAN KALIAN BERDUA." Bentak Draco. Tanpa memperdulikan Astoria dan Theo, ia berlari ke arah Hermione yang posisinya meringkuk merapat ke tembok. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut semaknya yang terlihat semakin berantakan. Hermione menutupi tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang dengan cara menekuk lututnya. Ia tidak berani menatap Draco sedikitpun. Ia merasa malu dengan kekasihnya itu.

Tangan Draco mengusap pundak Hermione yang bergetar dengan lembut, namun Hermione menepisnya.

"Ini aku Draco, Hermione. Ayo, kubawa kau ke tempat yang aman. Ayo ikut aku, ya." Bujuk Draco dengan lembut.*Namun Hermione malah semakin merapatkan dirinya ke dinding penjara yang berlumut. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat—masih tanpa menatap kekasihnya itu. Ia merasa malu, ia malu dengan Draco. Ia tidak sanggup menatap kekasihnya itu. Namun Draco tetap membujuk Hermione. Ia bahkan melepas kemejanya dan dikenakannya ke tubuh Hermione yang hanya berbalut _tank top_ tipis. Dengan pelan, Draco merangkul Hermione dan membantunya berdiri.

Akhirnya Hermione luluh juga.

Tetapi ia terus merapat ke tubuh Draco yang sekarang tidak memakai atasan. Hermione bahkan bisa merasakan tubuh Draco yang _six pack_. Pastilah ini berkat latihan Quidditch yang selama ini diembannya.

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai ke dalam kamar Draco. Draco mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menyibak rambut Hermione yang menutupi wajahnya. Namun Hermione masih tidak ingin menatap Draco.

Draco mengerti perasaan Hermione. Ia tidak memaksanya untuk menatap dirinya. "Baiklah, aku tahu perasaanmu, Sayang. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melindungimu. Maaf." Sesal Draco.

Tangan Hermione terangkat, ia membelai pipi Draco dengan lembut—dengan posisi masih menunduk, enggan menatap iris abu-abu dingin Draco. Ia hanya bisa membuka-tutup mulutnya, karena Theo telah menggunakan mantera _'Langlock'_ kepadanya.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, _Honey_?" tanya Draco.

Jari telunjuk Hermione yang bergetar menunjuk bibirnya yang masih membuka-tutup seperti ikan. Kali ini ia berani menatap kekasihnya itu, meskipun dengan mata masih berkaca-kaca.

Akhirnya Draco mengerti, ia mengucapkan mantera penangkalnya dan Hermione bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Mereka terdiam sejenak—berkabung dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hermione mencengkeram ujung kemeja Draco yang ia kenakan sambil menunduk lagi.

"Uhm... Draco, apa—apa boleh kau membawaku keluar penjara? A-Aku takut ada yang mengetahui tindakanmu, aku takut kau dihukum karenanya. Bawa aku kembali ke tempatku, Draco. Aku mohon." Pinta Hermione dengan suara lemah.

Bibir Draco melengkung membentuk senyuman yang menenangkan. "Tak apa. Selama di Penjara, apakah kau pernah ditengok oleh Pelahap Maut lainnya? Tidak pernah, kan? Bahkan mereka tidak memberimu makan. Jika bukan aku, kau pasti sudah kelaparan sekarang." Ujarnya. "Jadi—intinya—mereka tidak akan tahu jika kau sedang disini, bersamaku. Kecuali jika mereka memasuki kamarku sekarang." Sambungnya, sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Theodore Nott dan—siapa nama perempuan itu?"

"Astoria Greengrass."

"Ya, itu maksudku—memberi tahu Pelahap Maut lain bahwa aku kesini?"

"Berarti mereka kan berurusan denganku—lagi." jawab Draco dengan santai.

Senyum Hermione kembali merekah di wajahnya yang manis. Entah mengapa, ia merasa lebih tenang sekarang—bersama kekasihnya, Draco Malfoy. Namun di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia masih kepikiran dengan hal tadi—yang ada di Penjara. Ketika Theo datang, kemudian tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya ke tembok, menghimpitnya, melepas baju-bajunya dengan paksa. Saat itu ia takut, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya bisa berteriak-teriak histeris. Mendengar itu, Theo memantrai Hermione supaya tidak berisik. Kejadian itu terus-menerus berputar di kepalanya, membuat hatinya tertohok sakit.

"Apa kau mau mandi?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Hermione.

Hermione terperanjat, segera saja menoleh menatap Draco. "Ta—Tapi... bajuku—"

"Tidak masalah." Sela Draco sambil menyeringai. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengambil sehelai kemeja putih dan celana _training _berwarna abu-abu, yang kemudian ia berikan kepada Hermione. "Pakai dulu pakaianku. Aku bisa saja mengambilkan baju ibu, tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu."

Hermione hanya tersenyum sambil menerima baju yang diulurkan Draco. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi Draco, melepas pakaiannya, dan berendam di dalam _bathtub_ berisi air hangat dan busa-busa sabun beraroma mawar yang menggoda. Ia menghela nafas, merasa tenang berada disini. Sesaat ia lupa dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian Draco, Hermione kembali ke kamar Draco dengan rambut yang masih setengah basah. Hermione melihat Draco duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya, mengenakan celana hitam panjang dengan atasan kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih. Ia sedang asyik membaca—entah apa—sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Hermione sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan gugup.

"Ehem.." Hermione berdehem. "Draco, apa kau punya _hairdrayer_?" pertanyaan bodoh itu meluncur tiba-tiba dari mulut Hermione. Mana mungkin seorang penyihir pure-blood mempunyai benda muggle?

Draco menurunkan buku yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Sekilas, ia tercengang—atau lebih tepatnya—terpesona dengan tubuh Hermione. Harus ia akui, bahwa Hermione terlihat lebih seksi menggunakan kemeja Draco yang kebesaran di tubunya. Apalagi, Hermione menggulung lengan kemejanya sedikit dan kancing atasnya terbuka. Dengan celana _training _yang kepanjangan dan rambut yang setengah basah, membuat penampilannya terlihat semakin—tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku, Draco?"

Tersentak, Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir pikiran kotor dari kepalanya. "Ten—Tentu saja, Hermione. Sayangnya aku tidak punya alat yang kau sebutkan barusan. Jika kau mau, aku bisa membantu mengeringkan rambutmu menggunakan mantra pengering." Ujar Draco dengan salah tingkah.

Hermione mengangguk dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Draco.

Dengan meneguk ludah, Draco meraih sisirnya yang berada di laci meja dan tongkatnya yang berada di sampingnya. Ia menyentuh helaian rambut Hermione. Dengan telaten, mengeringkan rambut Hermione menggunakan tongkatnya dan menyisirnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apalagi saat ia mengangkat rambut Hermione—sehingga tengkuknya terlihat.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Hermione, sambil menengok Draco dari balik bahunya.

"Oh ya, ya, sudah. Sudah selesai." Jawab Draco dengan gugup.

"Terima kasih."

Hermione menyisiri rambutnya menggunakan jari-jari tangannya dengan tersenyum senang.

"Hermione." panggil Draco. Sebenarnya ia agak ragu ingin membicarakan hal ini. Tetapi ia harus.

"Ya, Draco." jawab Hermione dari balik bahunya.

Namun Draco hanya membuka-tutup mulutnya lagi, agak ragu-ragu. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Uhm... Bisa—Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi tadi?—Maaf bukannya apa-apa." Ucap Draco cepat-cepat menambahkan.

Hermione terdiam sekejap. Haruskah ia memberitahukan kejadian itu kepada Draco? Dan kenapa Draco menanyakan hal itu? Itu membuatnya teringat akan kejadian tadi. Mau tak mau, Hermione menceritakan yang sebenarnya dari awal, meskipun agak menyakitkan hati, namun ia tetap berusaha tegar di depan kekasihnya itu.

Draco hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Hermione. Entah ia harus marah kepada siapa. Kepada Theo yang sudah melakukan itu, atau kepada Astoria yang 'katanya' menyuruh Theo untuk melakukan hal itu? Entahlah. Mungkin ia harus marah kepada mereka berdua. Lantas, apa tujuan Astoria meakukan itu? Apakah gadis itu tahu, bahwa ada hubungan di antara Draco dan Hermione, sehingga ia ingin melakukan hal itu untuk memisahkan mereka berdua? Draco tahu, bahwa sejak dulu Astoria sangat menyukainya.

Tangan Draco sepontan melingkar di pinggang Hermione. Hermione tersentak kaget merasakan sentuhan mendadak Draco, namun ia hanya diam membiarkan sang kekasih melakukan itu. Draco meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Hermione. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia hanya ingin memeluk erat gadis mungil itu, seperti tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Hermione balas menggenggam lengan Draco. "Aku takut berada disini." Bisiknya perlahan. "Kapan kita akan keluar dari sini?"

"Setelah mengambil buku Relikui Kematian."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ambil sekarang."

"Kuharap bisa semudah itu."

Hermione menoleh dari balik bahunya. Draco melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Hermione dan memutar tubuh gadis itu supaya berhadapan dengannya. "Kuharap bisa semudah itu mengambilnya, jika tidak berada di kamar The Dark Lord."

Mata Hermione membelalak mendengar penuturan Draco. Buku itu ada di kamar Voldemort, untuk apa Voldemort membaca buku tentang Relikui Kematian? "Lalu bagaimana cara mengambilnya? Apa kau sudah memikirkan caranya?"

Draco menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk. "Sayangnya belum."

Hermione mengerang frustasi. Ia memijat-mijat kepalanya. Waktunya tidak banyak, jika buku itu tidak segera diambil, bisa-bisa ia belum bisa membantu Harry mengetahui Relikui Kematian hingga Voldemort menyatakan perang kepada pihak penyihir putih. Tentu ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Draco begitu saja, karena Draco—seperti yang ia yakini—sudah berusaha memikirkan berbagai cara untuk mengambilnya.

Hermione bangkit berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir tak tentu sambil sesekali menggigiti bibirnya—mencoba mencari cara. Draco duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya masih sambil menunduk. Kepalanya serasa pecah.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Draco terbuka. Spontan, Draco menarik Hermione untuk bersembunyi di balik badannya—meskipun itu terlihat bodoh. Seberapa besar tubuh Draco, Hermione tetap saja kelihatan.

Dan untungnya, yang memasuki kamar Draco adalah ibunya sendiri, Narcissa Malfoy. Sekejap, Narcissa agak tersentak melihat Hermione berada di kamar putranya, namun ekspresinya kembali melembut dan tersenyum menyapa Hermione.

"Tak apa." Ujar Narcissa, dengan kalem. "Aku hanya ingin memanggil Draco."

"Ada apa, Mom?" tanya Draco.

"Kau harus ikut berpatroli bersama Ayahmu Draco. Ayo, Ayahmu sudah menunggu di bawah bersama Pelahap Maut lainnya." Bujuk Narcissa, sambil mengambilkan kemeja hitam di lemari Draco. "Ayo pakai."

Draco tetap bergeming. Ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Hermione.

Namun Narcissa mengerti dan memahami anaknya.

"Tenang saja. Ms Granger aman berada disini. Aku akan menyuruh Dinkle menjaganya selama kau pergi, dan akan kupasang mantra pengaman yang hanya aku yang tahu. Percayalah."

Draco tersenyum mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Ia mengambil kemejanya, mengenakan dasi dan jas hitamnya, kemudian pergi keluar. Sebelum keluar, ia mengecup sekilas pipi Hermione—membuat pipi sang gadis memerah. Draco juga tidak lupa memeluk ibunya dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena mau menjaga Hermione.

"Dinkle." Panggil Narcissa lembut.

Dengan bunyi _TAR!_ Keras, seorang peri-rumah perempuan yang mengenakan serbet teh membungkuk rendah di kaki Narcissa. Hermione jadi teringat dengan Dobby, Winky, dan Kreacher. Namun sepertinya Dinkle seperti Dobby, baik dan suka membantu. Terlihat dari mukanya yang imut dan menggemaskan.

"Ya, Mistress. Ada yang bisa Dinkle bantu untuk Mistress Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Tolong kau jaga Ms Granger di kamar ini. Jika ia memanggilmu, kau harus datang cepat. Aku tidak ingin Ms Granger menunggu." Narcissa tersenyum sekilas kepada Hermione, Hermione membalas senyumannya dengan malu-malu. "Baiklah. Aku mau pergi dulu. Jangan lupakan tugasmu, Dinkle." Narcissa memperingatkan Dinkle. Dan sebelum pergi, ia memeluk Hermione sekilas dengan hangat.

Setelah Narcissa keluar, Dinkle tersenyum ramah kepada Hermione—seperti dugaannya—dan menawarkan berbagai macam makanan yang ia ingin sajikan. Hermione tersenyum, ia hanya meminta Dinkle membawakan segelas teh hijau hangat tanpa gula. Dinkle membungkuk patuh, dan menghilang disertai bunyi _TAR!_ Keras seperti tadi ia datang.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Dinkle kembali ke kamar Draco sambil membawa secangkir teh hijau yang masih mengepul, dan ia menghilang lagi.

Hermione menyeruput teh itu sedikit-demi-sedikit sambil memikirkan rencana mengambil buku itu dari kamar Voldemort. Pastilah sangat sulit, pikirnya. Ia duduk di meja tulis milik Draco dan mulai menyusun rencana di selembar perkamen yang ia ambil dari laci meja itu.

Pukul 02.00 pagi. Mata Hermione sudah terasa berat. Ia sangat mengantuk. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi tidur sebentar sambil menunggu Draco pulang dan memikirkan lanjutan rencananya.

Hermione merebahkan dirinya di ranjang nyaman milik Draco yang beraroma relaksasi lavender. Mungkin Draco sengaja menggunakan aroma itu supaya tidurnya nyenyak. Hermione mendengus tertawa memikirkan dirinya sekarang. Ia berasa menjadi Mrs Hermione Malfoy yang sedang menunggu sang suami—Draco Malfoy—pulang bekerja. Rasanya lucu sekali membayangkan hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Hermione tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To be continue~**

* * *

**Holla... ( '-')/ \\('-' )**

**Maap author update lama ... XD**

**Langsung saja...**

**RnR, please...**

**Don't be silent readers!**

**Udah gitu aja ._.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Draco, please. Jangan lakukan itu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. _You're My Soul, Hermione Granger_."

**-o0o-**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling, tetapi ide dan cerita murni punya saya**

**Pairing : DraMione**

**Rated : T**

**Latar : Ketika Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan mencari Horcrux**

**WARNING!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**RnR, please...**

**(Chapter 8)**

**-o0o-**

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai muncul di ufuk timur. Cahayanya menembus kaca jendela yang telah terbuka sedikit gordennya, menari-nari di wajah seorang gadis yang sedang terlelap. Hal itu membuat sang gadis mengerjapkan matanya—terbangun.

Namun Hermione merasa, ada sesorang yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya. Ketika ia menoleh ke samping—betapa terkejutnya dia—sang kekasih, Draco Malfoy, sedang tidur nyenyak di sampingnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Hermione. Karena tak ingin sang kekasih terbangun, ia dengan perlahan memindahkan lengan Draco yang sedari tadi memeluknya, mengecup pipinya sejenak, dan bangkit hendak membersihkan diri.

Sebelum ia pergi ke kamar mandi, ia berhenti sejenak di depan jendela yang gordennya terbuka sedikit. Pagi yang indah, batinnya. Namun sayangnya, ini bukan hari yang indah, menurut Hermione. Sebab, ia dan Draco belum berhasil mengambil buku Relikui Kematian dan keluar dari Mannor ini dengan selamat.

Kepalanya menunduk. Entah kenapa, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat berat untuknya. Belum lagi, ditambah rencana gila yang sudah disusunnya semalam. Ia belum membicarakannya kepada Draco. Ia tidak yakin rencana ini akan berhasil, mengingat di sekeliling Mannor ini dijaga ketat oleh para Pelahap Maut yang haus darah dan ia juga belum mengetahui seluk-beluk Mannor ini dengan pasti.

Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara erangan pelan dari belakangnya. Draco Malfoy mengerang perlahan sambil mengernyit ketika silau matahari menghantam wajah pucatnya. Hermione terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Draco yang seperti anak kecil itu. Sungguh konyol.

Ide jahil terlintas di kepala Hermione tiba-tiba. Ia membuka gorden itu lebih lebar, sehingga sinar matahari yang masuk akan lebih banyak. Sepertinya kejahilan Hermione berhasil memancing kemarahan Draco, terbukti dari mulut Draco yang mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar. Namun ia tak sadar, bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ayo bangun, Draco. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus seperti kerbau? Apa kau tak malu dengan ayam yang bangun mendahuluimu, _hn_? Ayo, sayang..." bujuk Hermione sambil menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Draco. Ternyata Draco masih mengenakan pakaiannya semalam, hanya saja tanpa jas.

Draco mengerjap dari balik selimutnya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika membuka mata adalah wajah Hermione yang bersinar tertimpa cahaya matahari. Sungguh indah dan... cantik. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai jahil. "Kau mau aku bangun, eh, Hermione?" matanya berkilat nakal. "Berikan aku ciuman _selamat pagi_ terlebih dahulu, _Honey_."

Dengan sebal, Hermione memukul wajah Draco menggunakan guling. "Apa? Ciuman apa? Tak ada ciuman. Cepat bangun. Atau kalau tidak—"

"Kau akan menciumku." Sela Draco dengan nada manja.

Hermione memukuli muka Draco lagi, namun kali ini berkali-kali. Draco malah terkekeh. Rasanya senang dapat menggoda Hermione lagi seperti di Hogwarts dulu. Ia sungguh merindukan masa-masa itu. Draco membalas pukulan Hermione dengan senyuman hangat, bukan senyuman mesum seperti biasanya.

Gadis itu terheran-heran. Apa pukulannya membuat otak Draco bermasalah sehingga ia senyum-senyum tak jelas seperti itu? Hermione mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Draco. "Kau tak apa? Draco? Jangan membuatku takut."

Mendengar nada khawatir keluar dari mulut Hermione, Draco malah terkekeh pelan. "Aku tak apa, Sayang. Aku hanya rindu masa-masa kita bertengkar dulu di Hogwarts. Apa kita bisa mengulanginya lagi? Er... dengan cara yang berbeda. Kau tau maksudku, _kan_?"

Kali ini ekspresi muka Draco yang mesum berhasil membuat Hermione jengkel—sekaligus membuat pipinya memerah seperti tomat. "Apa maksudmu? Ki—Kita—Kita kan belum menikah. Tidak boleh. Dasar kau otak mesum." Bentak Hermione, sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya—membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Aku tidak bicara soal itu." Ujar Draco. Tak lama kemudian, seringai nakal itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya, "Apa jangan-jangan kau yang ingin melakukan itu?" goda Draco, membuat pipi Hermione semakin memerah karena malu.

"S-Sudahlah, ak-aku mau mandi." Kata Hermione, sambil berlalu—meninggalkan Draco yang terus-menerus menyeringai menyebalkan.

~o0o~

Hermione terus-menerus menutupi tubuhnnya menggunakan selimut sambil cemberut, memandang Draco dengan sebal dan bersungut-sungut. Sedangkan yang dipandangi hanya tak henti-hentinya tertawa. Melihat itu, Hermione semakin kesal dengan kekasihnya. Ia memalingkan muka dengan terus-menerus mengucapkan sumpah-serapah.

"Oh, ayolah, Hermione. Tak apa, i-itu bagus. Itu cocok di tubuhmu." Kata Draco dibalik tawanya. Sesekali ia terbatuk-batuk karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Dengan mendengus, Hermione menjawab ucapan Draco dengan ketus. "Cocok apanya? Ini—ini terlalu... ah... Draco. Aku pinjam bajumu saja. Aku malu." Pipi Hermione semakin memerah.

"Ini bagus. Coba kau berdiri. Ayo, berdiri. Bukan aku yang memilihkannya, tetapi Ibu. Ayolah, kau pasti terlihat lebih cantik. Semua baju kepunyaan Ibu ya seperti ini." Bujuk Draco sambil masih terus tertawa.

"Tidak mau." Tegas Hermione. "Aku malu, Draco."

Draco menghentikan tawanya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah akibat terlalu banyak menahan tawa melihat kekonyolan gadisnya itu. Hermione sedikit tersentak ketika Draco mengulurkan tangannya—mengajaknya berdiri. Dengan ragu, Hermione menerima uluran tangan Draco dengan wajah masih menunduk.

Tangan Draco memeluk pundak Hermionee, mengajaknya ke depan cermin besar yang tergantung di samping jendela. "Jika kau menjadi seorang Malfoy, kau harus terbiasa seperti ini." Ucap Draco seraya melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hermione.

Mata Hermione terpaku menatap bayangannya sendiri. Ia sungguh terlihat lebih cantik daripada biasanya—dengan _make up _tipis terpoles di wajahnya, rambut yang digelung simple ke atas, menyisakan anak rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai indah, memakai gaun hitam panjang tanpa lengan milik Narcissa Malfoy, dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna silver yang sekilas seperti sepatu kaca di dongeng Muggle, Cinderella. Dan bersyukurlah Hermione, belahan dada gaun itu tinggi, sehingga tidak menampakkan bagian pribadinya.

"Bagaimana? Benar kan kataku? Kau terlihat lebih cantik memakai semua ini." Bisik Draco lembut di telinga Hermione. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jasnya.

Sebuah kalung.

"Er... Draco, itu apa yang kau pegang?" tanya Hermione sambil mengamati kekasihnya dari balik cermin.

"Kalung. Untukmu."

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Shhtt..." Dengan perlahan, Draco memasangkan kalung itu di leher jenjang Hermione.

Kalung itu terlihat indah saat dipakai gadis itu. Dengan liontin berbentuk hati, berkilauan dilapisi permata dan berlian. Sungguh indah. Bukan hanya itu, ketika Draco membuka liontinnya, terdapat foto muggle dirinya dan Hermione semasa mereka kecil dahulu. Ekspresi Draco di foto itu terlihat angkuh seperti biasanya, namun sedikit tersenyum. Tetapi Hermione, ekspresinya sedang mengernyit dengan rambut singanya yang berantakan mencuat kemana-mana.

Melihat fotonya yang seperti itu, Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hei, kenapa fotoku seperti itu? K-Kau dapat darimana?" sungut Hermione.

Draco mendengus tertawa, "Apa _sih_ yang seorang Malfoy tidak bisa lakukan?" ujarnya, sambil terkekeh pelan. Deruan nafasnya berhembus menggelitiki tengkuk Hermione, membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding dibuatnya. "Aku mengambilnya diam-diam saat kau mengerjakan essay di perpustakaan pada tahun kedua kita. Aku meminjam kamera muggle milik Collin Creevey—"

"Meminjam atau merampas?"

"Aku setuju dengan yang terakhir. Lebih tepatnya, merampas. Ta-Tapi besoknya aku kembalikan, _kok._" Ujar Draco cepat-cepat, takut terkena ceramahan Hermione.

Hermione terkekeh sejenak. Namun jujur saja—ia merasa tidak enak dengan Draco. Lihat saja sekarang, ia belum menjadi seorang Malfoy, tapi Draco sudah memperlakukannya seperti istrinya, seperti Mrs Hermione Malfoy. Memberikan barang-barang mewah seperti ini, jelas ini sama sekali bukan kemauannya, tapi Draco sendiri. Ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba menolak, tapi siapa yang bisa mengalahkan ke-keras kepala-an seorang Draco Malfoy?

Deheman Draco membuat Hermione kembali dari lamunannya. "Uhm... Nona. Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" pinta Draco sambil membungkuk seperti pangeran yang mengajak seorang putri berdansa.

"Ta-Tapi, Draco, para Pelahap Maut—"

"Mereka sedang pergi, tenang saja."

Dengan mengulum bibirnya—berusaha tidak tertawa—Hermione menerima uluran tangan Draco dengan dagu terangkat ke atas. Draco tersenyum, segera saja tangan kanannya ia letakkan di pinggang Hermione, dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Hermione dengan lembut—namun erat. Dengan malu-malu, Hermione meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu Draco. Mereka berdansa dengan perlahan mengikuti alunan musik yang entah muncul darimana.

"A-Aku tidak bisa berdansa, Draco." bisik Hermione dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau pembohong yang payah." Balas Draco. "Aku tahu kau adalah pedansa yang hebat. Aku memperhatikanmu berdansa dengan Viktor Krum di tahun keempat kita."

"Ah... ternyata kau selalu memperhatikanku."

"Itulah yang aku katakan." Jawab Draco, dengan terkekeh pelan.

Mereka berdansa entah berapa lama. Sekarang posisi mereka—kedua tangan Draco, memegang erat pinggang Hermione, dan Hermione menyandangkan kedua tangannya di bahu Draco. Dahi mereka saling menempel—saling merasakan deruan napas masing-masing. Hermione memejamkan matanya, merasakan cinta Draco yang terasa begitu mendalam.

"_We have to go now."_ Bisik Draco dengan suara agak bergetar.

Iris hazel Hermione terbuka, memandang iris kelabu Draco dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku tahu. Tapi—kita harus memikirkan caranya masak-masak. Supaya tidak gagal di tengah jalan. Ini bagian tersulitnya. Tapi—Tapi aku sudah menyusun beberapa rencana—yang menurutku tidak akan berhasil." Ucap Hermione.

Mereka berdua terdiam, menghentikan kegiatan dansa mereka. Tetapi tangan mereka masih tetap di posisi masing-masing.

"B-Benarkah?"

Hermione mengangguk lesu.

"Boleh kulihat?"

Sekali lagi Hermione mengangguk, ia berjalan menuju meja tulis Draco dan mengambil selembar perkamen dari dalam lacinya. Ia menghampiri Draco lagi dan memberikan perkamen itu kepadanya.

Mata Draco mengamati tulisan kecil-kecil nan rapi milik Hermione dengan serius. "Kita harus menyusunnya kembali. Aku bisa menggambarkan denah Mannor, lalu kau menyusunnya kembali. Bagaiman menurutmu?" tanya Draco dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Memang itu yang kubutuhkan." Kata Hermione, sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Baiklah, tunggu apalagi—"

Mereka berdua terdiam, ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar. Mereka panik, tanpa pikir panjang, Draco menyuruh Hermione untuk masuk ke dalam lemari pakaian dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Setelah Draco merasa Hermione aman berada di dalam lemari, ia membuka pintunya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Draco, Astoria Greengrass masuk langsung memeluk Draco dengan erat. Hermione—yang mengintip dari lubang kunci lemari—memekik tertahan. Draco awalnya _shock_, namun ia buru-buru tersadar dan mendorong tubuh Astoria kuat-kuat.

"Tori, lepaskan aku. Apa maumu? Kenapa kau kesini lagi?" tegas Draco dengan sebal.

Dengan masih memeluk Draco erat-erat, Astoria terisak pelan. "Aku mau kau kembali kepadaku lagi, Draco. A-Aku menyesal telah menyuruh Theo melakukan hal itu. Ya, ya, ya, aku mengakuinya. Jadi tolong maafkan aku, Draco. Aku mohon." Isak Astoria.

Draco menggeleng kuat-kuat. Kali ini dengan sekali sentakan, ia berhasil meloloskan diri dari Astoria. Ia berjalan mundur—menjauh dari Astoria. "Memangnya siapa kau? Kita tidak pernah punya hubungan apa-apa, Greengrass. Sebelum kau mengakui, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau yang menyuruh Theo melakukan itu. Sekarang, keluar dari kamarku." Bentak Draco.

Namun bukannya takut dengan bentakan Draco, ia malah maju menerjang Draco hingga terjatuh ke tempat tidur—dengan posisi Draco di bawah dan Astoria di atas. Mata Draco membelalak. Berani sekali wanita ini? Pikir Draco. Apa dia tidak punya malu sama sekali?

"Apa kurangnya aku dari si darah kotor Granger? Hn? Aku—Aku bisa memberikan lebih semuanya kepadamu, Draco. A-Apa yang dia punya? Coba sebutkan?"

Dengan masih berusaha membebaskan diri dari gadis gila ini, Draco membentak, "CINTA."

"Aku punya cinta—"

"YANG KAU PUNYA HANYALAH OBSESI BELAKA, GREENGRASS." Bentak Draco sambil mendorong tubuh Astoria ke samping. Setelah itu, Draco buru-buru berdiri menghindari Astoria. "Kau tidak mengerti arti cinta. Kau hanya terobsesi kepadaku, Greengrass."

"Oh, ya?" Astoria bangkit berdiri, namun hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan benda berkilauan yang melingkar di jari manisnya dengan indah. "Kita bisa saling mencintai setelah kita menikah nanti, Draco. Aku tak peduli dengan seberapa besar kau berjuang memperjuangkan hubunganmu dengan gadis Granger. Tapi ingat, suatu saat akhirnya kau akan menikah denganku. Karena apa? Karena kita sudah bertunangan. Kita sudah terikat."

_JLEB! _Hati Hermione terasa tertohok mendengar perkataan Astoria barusan. Apa? Tu-Tunangan? Apa Astoria serius dengan perkataannya? Tapi jika benar, kenapa Draco tak pernah memberitahunya tentang masalah ini? Ratap Hermione. Ia hanya bisa mengamati Draco dan Astoria dari balik lubang kunci lemari dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dengan bersungut-sungut, Draco maju menghampiri Astoria dan membekap mulutnya. "Jangan pernah kau menyebut-nyebut tentang pertunangan secara sepihak itu, Greengrass." Desisnya berbahaya. "Atau kau akan—"

Hermione tak lagi mendengarkan perbincangan Draco dan Astoria. Ia mundur dan bersandar di dinding lemari sembari membekap mulutnya—supaya isakannya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Hatinya terasa sakit menerima kenyataan ini semua. Dengan perlahan, ia melepas gelungan rambutnya dan menghapus _make up_nya menggunakan tangan kosong. Terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan ini.

Ketika Hermione mengintip melalui lubang kunci lagi, ia melihat—ia melihat Draco dan Astoria saling berciuman. Kali ini, ia merasa ada beribu-ribu taring Basilisk yang beracun menikam hatinya. Sakit sekali sehingga tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan orang lain.

~o0o~

"Hermione, aku bisa menjelaskan itu semua. _Please_... dengarkan aku dulu."

"Tak ada yang perlu aku dengarkan, Draco Malfoy. Semuanya sudah jelas. Mataku tidak pernah berbohong. Aku melihatmu dan Greengrass—aku melihatmu—" Hermione bahkan tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata 'berciuman'. Itu terlalu sakit diterima oleh hatinya. "Jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Ap-Apa maksudmu? A-Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Draco dengan tergagap.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Hermione memberitahukan segala isi hati dan rencananya yang ia susun secara mendadak ketika di dalam lemari tadi. "Aku sudah memutuskan—akan pergi sendirian mengambil buku itu dari kamar Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Aku akan melarikan diri dengan caraku sendiri. Jadi, kau bisa dengan santai melakukan sesuatu yang kau inginkan tanpa merasa terbebani olehku dan rencana gila ini semua, oke."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu." Tegas Draco. "Kita sudah berjanji bersama, _kan_? Kita akan melakukan ini semua berama-sama." Ratap Draco dengan muka memelas dan mata memerah, entah mungkin karena menahan air matanya terjatuh.

Sebenarnya Hermione ingin menjawab 'iya, kita sudah berjanji'. Tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu, bayangan Draco dan Astoria yang tadi tengah berciuman terlintas lagi di kepalanya—membuatnya semakin tidak bisa meng-iya-kan ucapan Draco barusan.

Hermione melepas sepatu hak tinggi milik Narcissa dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai. Ia juga mengikat rambutnya yang berantakan menggunakan ikat rambut yang diberikan Narcissa tempo hari. Tekatnya sudah bulat untuk melakukan ini semua sendirian, tanpa bantuan tunangan orang lain.

"Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, M-Malfoy." Ujar Hermione, akhirnya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia melangkah perlahan menuju pintu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Draco. Ia juga tidak mempedulikan panggilan-panggilan Draco, yang ia inginkan hanyalah pergi secepat mungkin dari temapat ini dan—Draco.

Hermione tak tahu kemana kakinya melangkah. Ia hanya bisa menebak-nebak dimana letak kamar Voldemort berada. Sebenarnya ia juga agak takut melalui ini sendirian, namun ia juga tidak sudi merepotkan tunangan orang lain. Namun bayangan Draco dan Astoria terus menghantuinya, hingga ia tidak kuat menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya di depan Draco.

Dengan menjinjing gaunnya yang panjang, Hermione terus-menerus berlari entah kemana—sesekali bersembunyi untuk menghindari Pelahap Maut yang kebetulan sedang berpapasan dengannya. Ketika ia tiba di koridor yang menurutnya paling gelap, ia melihat Basilisk, ular Voldemort, bergerak keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuat dari ukiran-ukiran rumit dan lambang Slytherin. Tidak salah lagi, ini pastilah kamar tempat Voldemort berada dan menyimpan buku Relikui Kematian itu.

Mata Hermione mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Sudah sepi. Karena ia sudah yakin tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi kecuali dirinya, ia berlari sambil membungkuk ke arah pintu itu.

Ketika ia membuka pintu itu sedikit untuk mengintip ke dalam, jelas ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Meskipun begitu, pastilah ada hal lain yang melindungi kamar ini. Mungkin, semacam mantera-mantera hitam. Dengan hati-hati, Hermione masuk sambil berjinjit supaya tidak menimbulkan suara.

Tanpa bantuan tongkat, tentu ini akan menjadi hal tersulit. Kamar itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya berwarna hijau remang-remang yang entah datangnya darimana. Banyak sekali perabotan-perabotan aneh yang ia yakini itu semua adalah barang-barang sihir hitam. Mungkin Voldemort mendapatkannya ketika ia masih bekerja di Borgin &amp; Burkes, atau merampasnya dari orang-orang.

Entahlah, ia tidak ingin memikirkan barang-barang menyeramkan itu. Ia harus segera menemukan buku itu dan keluar dari sini sebelum ketahuan oleh siapapun. Hermione merogoh-rogoh laci, membuka-buka lemari, namun tidak ada. Buku itu entah tersembunyi dimana ia tidak tahu.

Hermione mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, dimana buku itu berada? Ia ingin marah, tapi kepada siapa? Mungkin jawaban yang tepat adalah kepada dirinya sendiri. Kakinya terus melangkah mundur hendak ke pintu, namun kakinya tersandung entah apa, sehingga ia jatuh terlentang.

Mata Hermione tak sengaja menangkap objek yang selama ini dicarinya. Buku Relikui Kematian itu tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur Voldemort. Jelas itu bukunya, karena lambang Relikui yang berada di sampulnya bersinar terkena cahaya remang-remang. Semangat Hermione muncul lagi, ia cepat-cepat merangkak dan mengambil buku itu sebelum seseorang menemukannya.

Jantung Hermione berdegup kencang. Karena ia mendengar suara seperti desissan ular berada di belakangnya. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang...

Nagini berada di belakangnya dengan mendesis-desis galak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continue~**

* * *

**Haloo.. '-'**

**Maap agak lama gk kyk yg kmrn2 :v**

**langsung saja seperti biasa...**

**RnR, please...**

**Don't be Silent Reader, Guys :***


End file.
